A Bechloe Story
by Cooltothemax28
Summary: This is a story of Bechloe with no official plot. But it'll be a good one. Please read. I will update very often. The first chapter is a little boring but it will get better. I might change ways of writing in between like perspectives.
1. Feelings?

It was another fight between Beca and Aubrey at a Bella's rehearsal, and Regionals were tomorrow. Chloe hated watching her best-friends fight. Chloe and Beca had gotten pretty close since Beca joined the Bella's. Beca was closed off to most people even Jesse, a treble maker, that she kinda had a thing with. But there was something about the bubbly redhead that made Beca feel safe.

Chloe would always give Beca big hugs and would always be close to her, link arms and touch her. Beca never thought much of this she just thought it was because of the redheads personality. In the beginning Beca would reject the contact but recently she's been letting it happen and Chloe liked that.

"Aubrey, if you just let me make a mix for our set list we will actually have a ch-" , Beca was cut off by Aubrey.

"No! We need to stick to our original set and we will win..." Aubrey said strictly. Aubrey deep down didn't really hate the short DJ, but she was too scared to leave her strict habits and didn't want to lose leadership. She actually thought the brunette was amazingly talented in music but didn't tell anyone this, not even Chloe.

"Fine, then let's keep practicing the same boring flight attendant dance so we can lose tomorrow." Beca said in annoyance.

Beca's steel blue eyes were filled with annoyance and frustration but when they met with a pair of crystal blue ones they lightened up a bit. Beca couldn't help but feel her stomach drop a little when her eyes met with Chloe's and quickly broke eye contact wondering if she was getting sick.

••••

After practice Beca left the building quickly. Chloe ran up behind the DJ and poked at her sides. "Hi Beca" the redhead was full of energy.

"Hey Chlo" Beca smiled at the redhead. Chloe smiled at the nickname.

"You're not wrong for suggesting new set lists to Aubrey.."

"Well duh, if we used one of my mixes we would get first place." Beca said confidently.

"Yeah, Aubrey is just afraid of change. It's not you."

"Hm, thanks" Beca gently pushed the redhead.


	2. Bechaubrey Drama

**So I don't really think I could write in perspectives, but I'm gonna give it a shot and it might be more of a mix between third person and first person so let's give it a go. Hope you enjoy.**

It was the day of regionals and Chloe was getting worked up with nerves. To add to her nerves she hasn't seen Beca yet and was worried she wouldn't show up, along with the other Bella's.

"Hey shortstuff, didn't think you'd show up!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

Beca made a short smile. Chloe caught herself looking at Beca when her eyes met with steel blue ones. She quickly looked to the floor and went to find Aubrey. It was almost show time.

The Bella's watched as the treble makers made their way of the stage. Bumper wished them luck, not really. The Bella's made their way on stage with a silent audience. Aubrey blew the pitch pipe and the Bella's started to sing.

•••

Beca watched the judges as they didn't seem amused. _Obviously, this shit was boring._ She thought to herself. She took a huge risk here and started to mix in an actually cool song. It sparked up the judges a bit and Beca was satisfied even though she could feel the tension from Aubrey. _She's gonna give it to me after this, shit._ She felt Chloe's eyes on her which gave her a reassurance and kept mixing up the song as best she could with the boring set list.

•••

Aubrey was pissed. She yelled at Beca so much that she wanted to puke but she held it back.

"Are you crazy!?" Aubrey screamed.

"No, are you!? If you didn't see the judges they were bored out of their minds! I actually gave us a chance!"

"Gave us a chance? You blew it!" Aubrey regretted saying because she knew it might've actually helped.

"If you can't appreciate that I've been trying to help then maybe I should just leave!" Beca stormed out with Benji chasing her.

•••

The Bella's piled on to the bus after taking third. The trip was silent the whole way back to Barden. Chloe was planning on going to Beca's dorm room to tell her that she did make the set better by doing that.

Chloe sat alone in the front seat by the doors, giving Aubrey some space.

The bus stopped and everyone piled off the bus. Aubrey and Chloe lived together in an apartment just off campus. Aubrey noticed that Chloe wasn't walking in the direction of their apartment and chased after her.

"Chloe! Where are you going?"

"Um... on a walk?" It came out more like a question.

"Yea sure you are. Seriously, c'mon Chlo you can tell me anything.."

Chloe paused to think, looking at the ground. "Well...uh...I-I'm going to Bec- Beca's dorm..." Chloe waited for Aubrey to snap.

"Why?! She just made us lose!" Aubrey again hated saying this.

"No she didn't! She gave us a chance, Aubrey. Get your head out of your ass!" Chloe found herself defending Beca.

"Aca-scuse me! Whatever Chloe... I'll see you later then." Aubrey turned and walked away, she really didn't like what had just happened. Maybe Chloe was right... _Maybe I do need to 'pull my head out of my ass'_

 **Alright also not the most exciting chapter but they are needed to get the story started. So I guess the 1st person didn't work out too much but in italics are the characters thoughts. So let me know what you think.**


	3. Aubrey has another side?

Chloe knocked on Beca's dorm room door, she was welcomed by Kimmy-Jin. Beca was sitting at her desk with her huge headphones on probably working on a mix. She had already changed into sweats.

Kimmy-Jin left to be with her racist friends so it was just the redhead and the brunette. Chloe walked up behind Beca and pulled off her headphones. Not expecting contact the DJ jumped. Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi Becs" Chloe said sweetly.

"Uh... Hi Chloe." Beca looked at Chloe's face. _Man she's pretty._ _Wait what did I just think? Um._ She noticed that Chloe's eyes were puffy. "What's wrong Chlo?"

"Huh?" Chloe had forgotten about the fight because now she was in Beca's presence.

"Your eyes..." Beca pointed at the older girls crystal blue eyes.

Chloe touched her eyes. "Oh...uh nothing...probably allergies."

"You don't have allergies." Beca said in a stern voice.

Chloe didn't know what to do, she froze looking at the ground.

"It's alright, Chlo. You can tell me anything."

"Um... I- I got in a small fight with Aubrey..." Beca noticed Chloe's change in emotion.

"What about?"

"Uhhhh...you." Chloe's cheeks flushed red.

"Hm. Well, why are you here?"

"I wanted to say that what you did on stage was pretty cool and brave.." Chloe smiled.

"Aw, thanks Chlo." Beca playfully punched the older girl.

•••

 **1 week later...**

Beca's phone buzzed. It was a text from Chloe.

Chloe: _Hey Beca! Great news! One of the teams from regionals were disqualified. The Bella's are back in it for the finals! Bella's meeting in 10 min_

Beca: _That's great Chlo! But I don't think Aubrey wants me there..._

Chloe: _Don't be silly just c'mon_

•••

Beca walked into the auditorium, everyone staring, especially Aubrey. She didn't look angry actually she kinda seemed, scared.

"Beca. Can I speak to you in private." Aubrey spoke out.

"Yea?" Beca said not expecting this.

They stepped outside and Beca was expecting Aubrey to yell at her, but she didn't.

"Okay. Well. Um." Aubrey didn't know where to start. "So, I know it seems like I hate you and all, but the truth is that I actually think you're really talented in music and I'm really sorry for being so mean to you. Do you think we could be friends?"

Beca froze in shock. She didn't know what to say. Beca always thought that Aubrey was a stuck up strict aca-bitch but maybe she wasn't. _I mean Chloe wouldn't be friends with a stuck up bitch like Aubrey so maybe there is another side to her._

"Um... Yea I think we could do that..." Beca said still confused.

"Great! I know Chloe really likes you as a friend so if you guys are gonna be hanging out then we can't hate eachother, ya know. And uh, I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Yeah ok, shoot."

"Would you mind making a mix for finals?" Aubrey got nervous.

"Of course!" Beca was excited.

•••

They walked back inside and sat down with Aubrey about to explain the new plan when Chloe came to sit next to Beca.

"What did she want?" The redhead asked.

"You'll see." Beca mischievously smiled at the gorgeous pair of eyes staring at her with wonder.

•••

All the Bella's stood up, jumping around chatting with each other that they might be champions now with the new set list. Chloe involuntarily hugged the shorter DJ tightly and it took a second before Beca embraced the hug. Both of them slightly blushed not noticing it.

The rehearsal was over and everyone went home. When Chloe and Aubrey got home they both plopped onto the couch after a long day. Aubrey eyed the redhead until she noticed.

"What!?" Chloe playfully kicked the blonde.

Aubrey has known Chloe for so long that she could always tell when Chloe liked someone even when the redhead didn't know who she liked.

"You have a toner for Beca, you have a toner for Beca." Aubrey teased in a playful voice.

Chloe jumped up front the couch not noticing her face heating up with red. "No I don't!"

"Mmmhmm." Aubrey teased again.

"Shut up! No I don't. I'm going to my room. Goodnight." Chloe started up the stairs.

"Goodnight girl who loooves Beca." Aubrey raised her voice a little so Chloe could hear her.

"NO I DON'T!" Yes I do. Huh? No I don't. Do I?

Chloe lay in bed all night thinking about how she felt about Beca and came around to that maybe she did have a crush on Beca. _But Beca would never feel the same, she's completely straight and likes Jesse. Oh jeez, I like Beca..._

 **What'd you think? Some Bechloe finally starting there at the end.**


	4. Champions Night

**Getting more interesting. Some Bechloe action starting to happen more. Will they ever admit there feelings to each other? Read to find out. Next few chapters should get even more interesting, I have some ideas but it might take a few chapters for all of it to get out. Don't want to rush the story. Enjoy and review.**

The Bella's all piled onto the bus, laughing and having the best night of their lives...they had won finals.

"WE ARE CHAMPIONS!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

Aubrey stood up, "I'd like to thank Beca Mitchell, the best DJ at Barden!"

Everyone started yelling and cheering on Beca. Beca smiled and then took a bow jokingly then looked up and saw Chloe. _She's so beautiful. Omg, Beca Mitchell, shut up._ Beca shook her thoughts away and went to party with her friends on the bus trip to Chloe and Aubrey's for drinking and a sleepover.

•••

The Aca-Champions piled into the apartment. CR and Stacie went to the kitchen to make drinks for everyone. Back in the living room Fat Amy suggests a game once they have gotten a little bit intoxicated.

"Let's play truth or dare! Drunk!"

Everyone agreed. Chloe looking a bit nervous. She knew the question of 'who do you like' would come up and it would be hard to hide it, especially drunk. So she decided not to drink. CR handed out drinks and Chloe took just one to look casual.

"Alright aca-bitches! Who's first!?" Amy said.

"I'll go" Stacie put her hand up. "Dare."

"Alright Stace, let's see... I dare you to make out with the person next to you." Amy said pointing to Chloe sitting next to Stacie.

The redhead blushed when Stacie gave her a sexy look. Stacie leant in and did as Amy said. Chloe didn't kiss back.

•••

 **Beca's pov**

We just won finals. Holy shit. And it was all because of me along with Chloe's awesome choreography.

"I'd like to thank Beca Mitchell..."

I'll take a bow because I'm awesome. Wow Chloe Beale is beautiful. What the hell Mitchell, why do you keep thinking this shit is there something wrong with you. But she is really pretty. Omg stop. Ok I'll just sit down and avoid Chloe by talking to the other Bella's.

Ugh I hate this game. It's so stupid.

Wait what. Grrr I hope Chloe isn't enjoying that kiss. Omg again! Why do you care Mitchell. I don't understand.

Why is my face so hot.

•••

"Mitchell, your face is red..." Aubrey pointed out to Beca while Stacie and Chloe were still kissing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah is it hot in here. I think I'm burning up. Maybe I'm getting sick."

"Or..." Aubrey teased the little DJ.

"No! No no no. Ew. What the hell Aubrey."

"Mhm." Aubrey grinned.

•••

 **Chloe's pov**

What! I don't want to kiss Stacie! Ew!

Ug why is this lasting so long, get off Stacie.

That lasted long enough. Where'd Beca go? What the hell where is she.

•••

Chloe got up and went to Aubrey immediately.

"Where's Beca?"

"Why do you care..." The drunkish blonde teased the sober redhead.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

They walked to the kitchen together.

"What is it Chlo?"

"Um...about Bec-" she was cut off.

"You like her don't you.." Aubrey giggled.

"How do you know these things?"

"Chloe I've known you for so long. I can read you like a children's book. Go for it, Chlo. She's outside because she was jealous you kissed Stacie."

"What! No she wasn't. She doesn't like me that way." Chloe argued.

"Well I don't know but it kinda seems like it. I mean she let her walls down for you."

 _Aubrey is right. Maybe Beca did like me back. She's closed off to everyone except me. She seems like she enjoys my contact._

Chloe went out to the porch and saw Beca sitting on the railing. Beca looked up seeing the redhead making her blush a little.

"Hi Chlo." Beca smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air." Beca took in a deep breath.

"Oh." Chloe frowned.

"Didn't like my answer?" Beca smiled at the crystal eyes.

"Um no. Never mind." Chloe fiddled with her necklace.

"Oh ok. You sure? I'll always be willing to talk to you, Miss Beale." Beca word vomited. Feeling embarrassed at what she just said, she turned her head away from Chloe.

"Thanks. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Ok. It's cool Red. So why'd you come out here?"

"Same as you." _For you._ Chloe thought to herself.

"Ah ok. Wanna go back inside?"

The two walked inside together, with Aubrey eyeing them. They sat down together and watched the rest of the game unfold.

•••

All the drunk Bella champions started falling asleep and Chloe and Beca were left awake. Both of them sober.

"Can you help me get Aubrey to bed, Beca?"

"Sure." Beca giggled.

They both took an arm of the drunk blonde and threw it over their shoulder slowly going up the stairs. They tucked Aubrey in bed and turned out the lights to continue to the hallway. Beca started for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"...downstairs?" Beca was confused.

"Why."

"...to sleep." Beca still confused.

"No. You can sleep in my bed silly." Motioning to her room.

"Ok. Thanks."

The two walked into Chloe's room. Beca has been in here lots of times and always loved looking at all her pictures and decorations. It was so bubbly just like her personality. Beca took a seat on Chloe's bed watching as Chloe opened her dresser. She took a pair of pj pants and a tank top and threw them on her bed. She started taking her clothes off not caring that Beca was here, Beca has already seen her fully naked. Beca didn't even realize that she was staring at Chloe's perfect body, she just got lost in the redhead's beauty.

"Beca, can you toss me my pj's...Beca?" She giggled at the staring brunette.

"Hm?" Beca snapped out of her gaze, wiping her slight drool from her mouth still not realizing she was staring.

"You were staring..." The redhead continued giggling.

Beca's face got extremely red. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Embarrassedly responding to the still undressed redhead standing in front of her.

"You don't have to be sorry, Becs." Chloe smiled.

"Um, it's kinda weird for a friend to be staring at another friend who's half naked." Beca blushed admitting she had stared.

"Not if its you and me." _Shit word vomit._ "Um, forget that. Can you please hand me my clothes." Chloe's face got hot.

"Um, yeah." Beca tossed the clothes to Chloe.

Beca's thoughts: _Shit. This is so awkward. What the hell just happened? Am I attracted to her? And what she said...does The Chloe Beale like me? I think I'm actually excited to sleep next to her. I mean we have before but just as a friendly sleepover...what is going on?_

Chloe's thoughts: _Fuck why did I say that? Wait, but Beca was staring at me, drooling. That's gotta mean something. But this is so awkward, she's not gonna want to sleep in the same bed still, is she?_

Chloe got dressed and Beca made herself comfortable in Chloe's bed. Chloe hesitated to get in bed and Beca noticed.

"What's wrong, Chlo. We've slept in the same bed before."

"Yeah I know. That was just a little awkward." Chloe said softly.

"Well yeah, but we're best-friends. Awkwardness goes away right away." Beca patted on the bed for Chloe to come lay down.

Chloe crawled in bed next to the brunette slightly light headed. They slept back to back. Both of them disappointed, wanting to have contact.


	5. Chloe Gets Sick

Something woke Beca up and it was the fact she was laying in something wet. She sat up looking at the sheets and they were soaked. Chloe was still in a deep sleep. She noticed wetness on the redhead and put her hand on the back of Chloe's neck. It was dripping with sweat. She then moved her hand to Chloe's red cheeks, they were burning. Then her forehead, also burning.

Without waking Chloe up just yet, she went downstairs to gather some things. A thermometer, Gatorade with crushed ice, and a cold damp rag. As Beca walked past the living room to go back upstairs Stacie woke up.

"Uhhh" the hungover brunette groaned as she woke up. "Beca, what are you doing?" She said in a tired voice.

"I think Chloe is sick." Beca said concerned.

"Oh, that sucks. Do you need help?"

"Um not yet, I'm just gonna check her temperature. I'll let you know."

"K." Stacie said putting her head back down on the pillow.

Beca returned to Chloe's room. _Damn she even looks cute when she's sick. Maybe I do like her. That wouldn't be such a bad thing I guess._ Beca set the items on the bedside table and sat next to the sleeping Chloe. She put her hand on her arm and gently pushed her back and forth.

"Chloe. Wake up, Chlo."

"Uhhh. Mmmm. Whaaaat." She groaned. She fully opened her eyes and looked at Beca. She felt light headed and sweaty. She looked at herself and sat up. She put her hands over her face and laid back down. "Woah dizzy. What's wrong, Becs?"

"I think you're sick. I woke up because your sweat drenched the sheets. So I felt your face and you're burning up."

"Ugh, I feel like shit. And now I'm cold."

Beca put the blanket back on Chloe. "I'm gonna take your temperature."

Beca stuck the thermometer in Chloe's mouth and waited for the beep. The entire time Chloe and Beca had eye contact, enjoying each other. _Beep._ Beca pulled the thermometer out and studied it. Chloe noticed a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Chloe worried.

"Um, you have a 104 fever, Chlo."

"Now I'm hot." She kicked the blanket off.

Beca put the damp rag on Chloe's forehead and gave her a sip of Gatorade. Beca texted Stacie.

Beca: _Can you bring up some more cold damp rags, Chloe has a 104 fever :(_

Stacie: _Shit that's bad. Yeah I'll be up in 2_

"I'm freezing again." Chloe shivered pulling up the blankets.

"Aw, I'm sorry Chlo. Stacie is bringing up some more rags, let me know if you need anything else. I'll sit here with you."

 _Aww Beca is being so cute. She's so caring._ "Um you could do one thing for me..." Chloe said shyly.

"Sure, anything Chlobear."

Chloe's heartbeat picked up even more than it has been from her fever because of the nickname. "Can you hold me, I'm freezing."

"Of course." Beca's cheeks grew hot and her heartbeat picked up as well.

Beca got behind the redhead and wrapped her arms around Chloe's stomach meeting the redheads hands. Chloe made the bold move to hold the DJ's hands. The brunette flinched slightly but then relaxed enjoying the contact. Chloe fell asleep in Beca's arms in two minutes. Stacie came in the room noticing Beca around Chloe.

"Oooo, Beca being a gentleman taking care of her like that." Stacie teased.

"What!?" Beca said taking her arms away from Chloe.

Chloe woke from the movement wondering why Beca's arms weren't around her, then saw Stacie. _Was Beca embarrassed to hold me in front of someone? Does this mean she likes me?_

"What's going on?" Chloe said rubbing her eyes like a baby.

"I brought up some more rags for you." Stacie said handing them to Beca. "Hey Becs I'll text you, k?"

"Yeaaah..." Beca said unsure.

When Stacie left, Chloe spoke. "What were you talking about? Why is she gonna text you?"

"Woah there little red. Take it easy." She tried to change the subject. "Let me put these rags on you."

"Can you put your arms back around me, I'm cold."

"Yeah ok." Beca put her arms around Chloe's shivering body. "You're shivering, Chlo."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Don't be sorry, you're sick." Beca involuntarily kissed Chloe's shoulder. _Shit._

Chloe smiled and fell back asleep. Beca's phone buzzed.

Stacie: _Hey there shortstuff_

Beca: _Yeah, hi. So what were you getting at?_

Stacie: _I was hinting that you had a toner for little red._

Beca: _And how'd you come up with this assumption?_

Stacie: _Becs its so obvious. Everyone knows it. Not only does everyone think you have a toner for Chloe but that Chloe has one for you._

Beca: _Really!? I mean...I don't care. :)_

Stacie: _Go get her tiger ;)_

Beca: _Shut up_

Little did Beca know, but Chloe has been awake and since Beca's arms were around Chloe, the redhead watched this whole conversation. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes again.

Beca fell asleep too.

•••

 **1 hour later... 3 am**

Chloe woke up with her stomach twisting. She shoved at the DJ laying next to her sound asleep.

"Beca, wake up. I need you." Chloe groaned.

"Huh? What do you want?" Beca said trying to open her eyes.

"I don't feel good."

"Well obviously, you're sick with a 104 fever."

"No I mean, my stomach hurts." Chloe put her head on Beca's stomach in annoyance to her sickness.

"Well don't puke on me!" Beca picked Chloe's head up looking at her crystal blue eyes.

"Then help me to the bathroom, I'm weak." Chloe began to sit up.

"Ugh fine." Beca really didn't mind but acted like she did. She picked Chloe up and the redhead put her arms and legs around the brunette like a child. Beca put her down in front of the toilet and put the redheads hair up.

"Um, is it okay if I step out? I can't watch people throw up."

"Hurry then."

Beca ran out of the bathroom, diving onto the bed putting a pillow over her head.

Her phone buzzed.

Stacie: _What's going on up there? It woke me and Amy up._

Beca: _Chloe is violently throwing up :/_

Stacie: _You don't do well with throwing up people. Should Amy and I come up to help her?_

Beca: _Yes please. Hurry._

Stacie and Amy were up in seconds. Beca pointed to the bathroom. Stacie and Amy walked in.

"Hey little red." Amy said softly. "You alright?"

"Not really." Chloe said before puking again. "Beca left me alone."

"Aw I'm sorry, Chlo. She really doesn't do well with people throwing up. Don't be upset your lover can't help you here." Stacie said.

"Lover?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, we all know you like Beca and Beca likes you back." Amy replied.

"Is that so? Hey I think I'm done." Chloe said wiping her mouth with a cloth that Stacie handed her.

"Yeah. You guys would be cute together." Amy added.

"I think you should let Beca have the first move though. Ya know?" Stacie advised.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So...do you have the hots for her?" Amy eagerly asked.

"Well. Yeah. I think."

"Tell us how you feel about her Chlo, we'll figure this out." Stacie helped.

"Um. Well she's so hot and pretty and whenever she's in the room with me I get happy and my heart races, my face gets really hot and my stomach knots up..." Chloe went on.

"You so have the hots for her Chlo." Amy said. "I'll go talk to Beca and see how she feels."

Stacie handed Chloe some mint gum.

•••

"Hey Amy, is she alright? I hate that I can't be in there with her."

"Why? Do you loooove her?" Amy teased.

"Oh my god, you too? Why does everyone think I like Chloe?"

"That's because you do. Come on, tell me how she makes you feel. I mean we all know you let your walls down for the Bella's slightly but almost all the way for the redhead."

"Um. Well yeah, I guess I have. She just makes me feel so safe and comfortable. I feel like I can tell her everything and I want her to tell me everything. I want to know everything about her everyday. Whenever I look at those crystal blue eyes my heart drops to my stomach and my cheeks burn up. I love when she touches me with her close, bubbly personality. I love everything about her. She's beautiful. I think I'm in love with her." Beca put her hand over her mouth realizing she just said all of that. Her feelings were out for Chloe and Amy was obviously going to tell Chloe right now.

"Good Becs. She feels the same. We just talked to her."

"Really!?" Beca seemed excited.

"Yep. Well see ya later." Amy walked back into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Good news kid."

"What!?" Chloe eagerly asked.

"She admitted that she is in love with you." Amy made a heart shape with her hands.

"Ahh yay!" Stacie screeched.

"Wow I feel dizzy." Chloe said putting her hand on her head.

"Well let's help you up and get you back to your crush."

They helped Chloe back to the bed handing the redhead to the DJ. Beca laid Chloe in bed and put the blankets on Chloe, along with a rag and sips of Gatorade.

"Hey guys can I talk to you outside?" Beca pulled Amy and Stacie outside to the hallway.

"Hey what do you think I should do? When should I make a move?" Beca pleaded for help.

"Well, personally I think that maybe if you feel comfortable that you should admit your feelings to Chloe. Don't say 'I love you' yet that's for another time, you can't do that yet. Tell her you like her and whatever else you feel comfortable with and leave it at that for tonight and just play it by ear." Stacie advised.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Good luck DJ."

"Oh also guys, for next school year wanna get a house together? There's a really nice house a block from here, so it's super close to campus." Beca asked.

"Also super close to Chloe." Amy teased.

"Yeah that would be great. Can't wait!" Stacie said.

"Yeah I'm in aca-bitches." Amy agreed.

•••

Beca went back into Chloe and got in bed. Chloe woke up.

"Hi Beca."

"Hey Chlo. Feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Can I tell you something, Chloe?"

"Yeah of course, anything."

"Um. Well. I think that you're really pretty and kinda hot too. You make me feel happy and safe and my heart drops to my stomach when I meet your crystal blue eyes and when you touch me. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is that, I-uh...I like you?" It came out like a question at the end.

Chloe just smiled at Beca with her eyes locked on the DJ's steel ones.

"Are you gonna respond?"

"I like you too, Beca." She turned around so that Beca could hold her and without asking Beca did so with an additional kiss on Chloe's neck.

They both fell asleep happily.


	6. Woods

**Sorry for the boring chapter. It was needed for what's going to happen soon. It'll be quite interesting. Enjoy :) Please review**

The next morning, Beca woke up not waking Chloe and went downstairs. Aubrey was making pancakes and they smelled delicious. Most of the Bella's were awake eating. Beca walked over to where Amy and Stacie were eating at the counter in front of the cooking Aubrey.

"Hey there tiger, how was last night?" Stacie winked at the DJ.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey curiously asked.

"She doesn't mean anything. Chloe was/is sick." Beca explained.

"Is she alright?" Aubrey was concerned.

"Yeah she's fine, Beca took care of her." Stacie replied for Beca.

"Did you tell her how you feel, shortstuff?" Amy asked.

"Um, yeah..." Beca said embarrassed.

"How'd it go? I know Chloe likes you back..." Aubrey added in.

"She said she liked me too." Beca smiled. "I'm gonna go check on her."

Beca went up to Chloe and she was already awake.

"Hey Chlo. Any better?" Beca picked up the thermometer putting in the redheads mouth before she could respond.

"Well good, your fever went down to 101." Beca showed Chloe.

"I still feel weak and cold." Chloe whined as she slowly stood up.

"I can fix that." Beca said confidently as she pulled Chloe into her and wrapped her arms around her back. Chloe responded with wrapping her arms around the younger girl's lower back.

"Hehe, thanks Becs. You always make me feel better."

Beca responded with a kiss on the redheads cheek. Chloe blushed and the DJ noticed.

"Like that, Chlobear?" Beca smirked.

"Mhm, it tingles when you do that." Chloe said in a sort of child voice.

Beca giggled at the vulnerable Chloe and brought her downstairs for breakfast.

•••

 **2 days later...**

Chloe was watching tv with Aubrey and her phone buzzed. Chloe smiled when it was Beca.

"Who is it Chlo?" Aubrey smirked.

"Beca." Chloe had a big grin across her face as she texted back.

Beca: _Hey, um can I come over?_

Chloe: _Yeah of course._

Beca: _Ok I'll be there in 5_

"She's coming over." Chloe happily told Aubrey as she went upstairs to her room.

"Make good choices." Aubrey yelled up the stairs.

•••

 _*ding dong*_

Aubrey opened the front door to a crying DJ.

"What's wrong, Becs?" Aubrey said motioning for her to come in.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca asked quickly.

"She's upstairs. If you hurt her, I will find you Mitchell and you'll be sorry." Aubrey said sternly.

"I would never hurt her." She said as she ran upstairs.

Beca barged into Chloe's room and plopped facedown onto her bed crying into a pillow.

"Beca? What the hell Beca!" Chloe walked over to the DJ sitting next to her rubbing her back.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanted you to comfort me." Beca cried.

Chloe flipped the DJ over forcing eye contact. "Of course I'll comfort you but you need to tell me what's wrong, Becs you can tell me anything."

"I got in a fight with my..." She cried out louder, "...dad." She put her face in her hands.

"Aw Becs, I'm sorry. Come here." Chloe put her arms out and Beca immediately snuggled into them feeling the warmth from the redhead.

They didn't talk for several minutes. Beca just cried into the redheads chest. Chloe felt guilty that she enjoyed Beca crying because she got to hold her. Beca finally separated from Chloe leaning back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I came upset." Beca wiped her face.

"No, Becs. It's totally fine, I like your company no matter what."

"Thanks, Chlo. Means a lot."

Chloe stood up grabbing a jacket and her keys.

"Where are you going?" Beca seemed upset.

"You're coming with me, let's go." Chloe put her hand out to Beca.

•••

They got in the car and Chloe started driving.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked trying to find a station on the radio.

"You'll see." Chloe smirked.

Beca froze when Titanium came on the radio. She quickly changed the song once she snapped out of her gaze.

"Why'd you change it?" Chloe asked. "That's my la-"

"You're lady jam, yes I remember. Gross." Beca blushed.

"Oh come on. You said you had feelings for me, I know you love that song."

"I do. But..." Beca didn't really have an argument, she did actually really like that song and wouldn't mind hearing it. It was just that Chloe was here.

"Exactly. Whatever Becs, it's ok." Chloe sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really."

•••

Chloe stopped the car on the edge of a tree line. Beca got out of the car and looked around, she took a deep breath in and took in the scenery and peacefulness.

"Why are we here?"

"It's peaceful. I come here a lot."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It relaxes me whenever I'm in a rough patch or need to get my mind off something." Chloe took in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air of the woods.

"Let's take a walk." Chloe reached for Beca's hand and the two walked hand in hand until it started raining.


	7. Accidents

Beca woke up on the couch to the smell of pancakes. She sat up and walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter in front of a cooking redhead.

"Hey, Chlo. That smells so good." She yawned.

Chloe giggled at the sleepy DJ, "Thanks, why were you so tired this morning? You came downstairs and immediately fell asleep on me, you mumbled something before you passed out but I couldn't understand you so I just let you sleep."

"I don't know. Are those ready yet?" Beca changed the subject.

"Um, yeah here." Chloe handed the DJ a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Uh, my favorite. You're the best." Beca shoved a bite in her mouth.

Chloe stood across the counter from Beca and stared at the DJs eyes.

"What, Chlo?" Beca stopped eating and wiped her mouth staring back at the redhead.

Chloe leant in a little closer and kissed the DJ. Beca froze up, shocked at what just happened. Chloe, with the lack of response from Beca, panicked.

"Shit, I'm so sorry.", and she ran out of the house walking all the way down the block to a park bench. She sat there for an hour thinking about how she just ruined their relationship and how stupid she felt crying her eyes out the entire time.

•••

An hour later Chloe thought she heard someone calling her name. _Probably another Chloe._ She thought. Then she heard it again and saw Beca running down the street.

An old man that was sitting there was annoyed that this redhead was crying for an hour, "Hey is that your friend." He pointed to Chloe.

"Yes! Thank you sir." Beca jogged to Chloe.

"Chloe! What are you doing all the way over here?" Beca sat down catching her breath.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Chloe sniffled wiping her eyes and turning away from Beca to walk away.

Beca grabbed the redhead's wrist. "Don't walk away from me." Beca said sternly.

Chloe tried to get out of Beca's grip but Beca pulled the squirming redhead in for a hug. Chloe continued to squirm, crying and trying to hit at Beca to let her go, "Let me go, Beca!" She cried and then gave up melting into the DJs arms, still crying.

"Shhh. It's ok, Chlo. Stop freaking out." Beca tried to calm the redhead down. "Why'd you run?"

"Well I accidentally kissed you for one but then you just froze and I thought I ruined it." Chloe cried.

"No. No of course not. Nothing you do, would ever make me hate you Chlo. It's okay. I kinda liked it anyway."

"Kinda?" The redhead looking up at the DJ with her glistening crystal eyes.

"Okay, maybe I liked it more..." Beca blushed.

Chloe giggled and they walked back to the apartment. Chloe started running back, "Race ya!"

Beca saw headlights heading straight for Chloe and they didn't seem to stop. Beca sprinted as fast as she could yelling at Chloe to watch out but the redhead didn't see the car. Beca reached the older girl before the car did and shoved Chloe as hard as she could to the side leaving Beca in the way of the car. The truck hit Beca right in the ribcage, crushing them, throwing the brunette a few feet then landing hard, slamming her head on the curb. The truck kept driving and ran over the DJ's left arm and leg before stopping.

Chloe couldn't believe what had just happened, she was in so much shock she fell to her knees and broke down, she couldn't move. Aubrey heard the action from inside and quickly ran out to see what happened. At the exact same time Amy and Stacie were just driving to the apartment and saw what had happened. Aubrey, Stacie and Amy ran over to Chloe.

"Chloe! What happened! Why are you crying!" Aubrey shouted.

"It-it's Beca!" Chloe cried into Aubrey's arms.

"Someone call 911!" Amy yelled out running over to Beca with Stacie. Chloe finally regained her strength and ran to the passed out DJ passing Amy and Stacie. Chloe was studying for med-school. She felt for Beca's pulse and when she didn't feel anything, her heart sunk into her stomach. Chloe held onto the dead DJ, sobbing.

When the paramedics arrived they had to pry the redhead off of the dead body.

"No! Why!" Chloe cried out struggling to hold on.

They finally got her off of Beca and Chloe was then surrounded by Stacie. Stacie held Chloe tight as she cried. The sound of _clear_ rang in Chloe's ears. Stacie could feel the older girl flinch every time she heard the word clear and held her tighter each time.

After what seemed like hours, the clear's had stopped. Chloe turned around to see what was going on and saw one paramedic sit back on his knees looking at his watch to call the time of death. Chloe turned back around into Stacie's chest.

"Four te-" Chloe turned back around when the paramedic paused. Beca's chest had started moving up and down, she was alive.

The paramedics rushed the DJ into an ambulance as every person around watched. They didn't let anyone in the ambulance with Beca due to her severe condition.

The four friends watched as the ambulance drove off.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm spending the night at the hospital." Chloe sniffled as she started walking back to the apartment.

Aubrey and Chloe packed an overnight bag and sat on the porch waiting for Stacie and Amy to come back and get them.

The drive was silent and felt like years to the shocked Bella's.

When they reached the hospital Aubrey led them in. Chloe felt sick to her stomach as they walked in, she had spent a lot of time at hospitals but now it felt like she never wanted to come here again. The smell of the sterol halls sickened the redhead.

Aubrey went up to the reception desk. "Hi. About an hour ago our friend was brought to the hospital after being hit by a truck. Do you know where we can find her?"

"Hi, yeah she'd be in the ER department. If you go down this hall and take the second left there will be another desk, you can ask them where she is exactly."

"Thank you."

They started walking down the halls, Chloe feeling sicker each step they took. Aubrey again went to the desk.

"Hi, our friend was brought here an hour ago. Beca Mitchell?"

The receptionist seemed like she knew what Aubrey was talking about and starting typing in the computer. Aubrey watched her face for any sign of bad news.

"Ah, yes. She's in room 1 right here." She pointed.

"Thank you."

They sat in the waiting room which had a perfect view of the room Beca was in.

"Aubrey." Chloe tugged on Aubrey's jacket.

"Yeah, Chlo?

"Room one is the room they reserve for the worst." Chloe's face fell, with tears filling her eyes.

"It'll be alright, Chlo."

•••

For the next 7 hours they watched as doctors hurried in and out of the room but then they stopped. No one came in or out, and they continued to watch for an hour impatiently. Amy and Stacie had fallen asleep and Chloe was resting her head on Aubrey's lap. The blonde watched as the redhead's eyes drooped.

"Chlo, go to sleep." Aubrey spoke again as Chloe opened her mouth to argue. "I'll watch the door and wake you up if there's anything. Please Chlo, get some sleep."

Chloe's eyes shut and she fell asleep instantly.

 **Wow, a lot happened. How's everyone feeling. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Pain Is a Killer

**The chapter title means a lot of things. Think about it.**

 _"Go sit in the corner, Mitchell!" Aubrey yelled at the DJ._

 _Aubrey had given Beca a timeout which was odd because how was that supposed to stop her for making fun of the strict blonde all the time. If Aubrey was trying to punish her then she wasn't doing a good job. Beca sat in the corner facing the wall and was on her phone texting Jesse, when she heard footsteps come up behind her._

 _"Well, here we go..." Beca expected Aubrey but instead turned around to see a redhead pouting at her sarcastically._

 _"Why do you always have to fight with her? Can't you retain yourself for one rehearsal?"_

 _"Sorry that she hates me and picks on me the whole time." Beca seemed to sulk pulling her knees to her chest._

 _"Are you actually sulking, Mitchell? I thought you were tough." The redhead smirked._

 _Beca sat up, "I am tough."_

 _"I don't buy it." Chloe said leaping onto the brunette's lap grabbing the smaller girl's hands bringing them up over her head._

 _"Is that a bet?"_

 _"You bet it is." Chloe tightened her grip._

 _Chloe took one hand and started tickling the DJ's stomach. Beca bit her lip trying to conceal her laughter so she could keep her tough act but she couldn't stand it, she was incredibly ticklish._

 _"Chloe! Stop! Chl-haha-oe! Ahh! Pleheheease!"_

 _Chloe stopped for a second, "Then admit that you're not as tough as you say you are." Chloe put a hand up the DJ's shirt starting to lightly brush her fingers on the younger girl's ribs._

 _"Chloe! No! Stop!" Beca cried out laughing._

 _"Admit it and I'll stop." Chloe began to tickle her more._

 _"Okay! Okay! Please stop!" Beca had tears in her eyes from laughing._

 _Chloe stopped still sitting on the brunette's lap, crossing her arms waiting for Beca to admit it._

 _"Okay, I'm not as tough as I say I am." Beca made a quick, fake smile._

 _"Ha, I knew it. You're hella ticklish ya know." Chloe laughed._

 _Beca jabbed at the redheads sides leaving Chloe to squeal and practically jump off her lap._

 _"Don't you dare..." Chloe pouted._

 _"Don't worry I'll save it for another time to blackmail you." Beca smirked at Chloe's puppy face._

 _"You know, Mitchell. You're pretty damn cute."_

 _"Wake up." Chloe could feel someone poking her._

 _"What?"_

 _"Chloe, wake up. Chlo."_

Chloe blinked her eyes several times adjusting to the light. "What. What is it."

"I have to talk to you. The surgeon just told me about Beca's condition." Chloe sensed bad news in her tone and saw it in her eyes.

"Um. So...the truck hit Beca in her ribcage, crushing multiple ribs which splintered and punctured her lung." Aubrey paused as the redhead started sobbing. "Chloe, I'm so sorry. But there's more. When she was hit she was thrown at a curb and she slammed her head on it. She has a serious concussion and the doctors are worried she might have severe memory loss, they don't know yet because she hasn't woken up yet. Then the truck ran over her left arm, leaving a severe break. She might not ever be able to use it again. It also ran over her left leg which isn't broken but could have nerve damage or something."

Aubrey began to cry because what she was about to tell Chloe broke her heart.

"Um, I'm so sorry Chloe. The doctors said that the reason Beca is breathing is because of life support and- sh- she won't be able to- she won't make it. They're going to take her off of the machines once we say goodbye."

Chloe broke down. She melted to the floor, sobbing as loud as she could but she couldn't control it. This woke Stacie and Amy up and when they saw them crying their hearts came out of their mouths. They knew something was wrong.

•••

Beca's parents were in the room the brunette was barely alive in. They sobbed over their only child's body. It was heart breaking. Then Stacie and Amy went in. They came out with pale faces. Now it was Aubrey's turn.

"Uh. Hi, Beca. I'm so sorry we fought all the time. I really didn't hate you, I was actually sort of jealous. It sounds so stupid." Aubrey laughed as she cried. "I was worried that you were taking my best friend away from me. Chloe loves you so much. I don't know what it is about you but she can't get enough. Thank you for being so good to her. Goodbye..." Aubrey kissed her head.

She came out of the room and Chloe walked in. She sat next to the pale faced DJ. She couldn't find words. She sat there, holding Beca's hand crying into the bed for several minutes.

"I don't even know where to start, Becs. You saved my life. You don't deserve this! I- I- you're the most talented person I've ever met, and also the coolest. I love how you put on that tough act but you're actually a softy. You could always make me laugh. Whenever I was down, Aubrey would work out my problems but she could never make me feel better as much as you could, Bec. You'd always deal with my bubbly personality and I appreciate it so much that you let your walls down for me and didn't jump out of the friendship as soon as you could. I know you loved being a Bella as much as you acted like you hated it. I- I don't think you know this and now you never will, but I- I love you Beca Mitchell. And I always will!" Chloe broke into a sob as Jesse entered the room.

For some reason Chloe found herself actually _hugging_ Jesse. Chloe left the room and shut the door, leaning up against it, sliding down to the floor. She put her face in her knees and cried softly.

Jesse came out with a blank, pale face on. He wasn't even crying because he was so shocked. His best friend was _dead. How could that be?_

Everyone came into the room and watched as the doctors starting turning off what seemed like _thousands of machines to Chloe._ When the last machine was turned off everyone held their breath and then broke into sobs as they heard the painful flatline of Beca's heart. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_. It rang in Chloe's ears. She couldn't hear anything else. It was the sound of death, _Beca's death._ Chloe was the last to leave the room but paused in the doorway.

She heard a faint and very slow _beep...beep._ Chloe thought she was just imagining it because of all the overwhelming emotional pain that felt like physical pain. She turned around and saw Beca's pale face behind a moving chest. _Beca was alive? I must be hallucinating. This isn't real. She's breathing. The machine is beeping. She's alive. How?_

The questions ran freely in the redhead's mind as doctors rushed in passed her to assist Beca. She still wasn't awake. But she was alive. No one knew how. It's a 'miracle she's breathing on her own' as the doctors explained it. They had no idea how. Chloe had studied these cases a lot, hell she had witnessed it a few times. Patients never survived this condition. _Never._ Chloe knew that the only way Beca is barely breathing on her own was because...

 _Something...anything...made her fight to stay alive._

 **Who thought I killed Beca? Review please! Lots of ideas flowing and written in notes so the chapters will be coming along. REVIEW!**


	9. What's going on?

**So I didn't fit in the graduation situation so they still have classes for let's say a month or something and Aubrey is going to grad school at Barden and Chloe obviously failed. Enjoy!**

Chloe visited Beca everyday for a week. Beca still hasn't woken up, and as everyday passed Chloe's heart teared a little more.

One day Chloe was sitting in the corner of the hospital room while the doctors checked machines n stuff. Everyone in the room froze when Beca started moving her eyes.

"She's waking up!" One of the doctors said.

Chloe quickly made her way to the DJ's side waiting for her to wake up. She knew it was selfish but the reason she came everyday was because she wanted her face to be the first Beca saw. Chloe knew that there was a great possibility she wouldn't remember anything but Chloe forgot about that in this moment. She just wanted Beca to wake up.

Beca opened her eyes slightly and then shut them again. She had to get used to the light. She tried again, managing to keep them open, she looked around and then turned to Chloe. Chloe was sure she saw recognition in her eyes but her heart quickly dropped.

"Who are you?" Beca said to Chloe. "Where am I? What happened?"

All the doctors sighed, they knew this could happen but when it actually did it was heart breaking.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." She faked a smile to the DJ.

"Hi Chloe. I- Wait I don't know my name." Chloe saw so much confusion in the brunette's eyes.

"Um, yeah. Your name is Beca. Beca Mitchell."

"Oh. Thanks! Beca. Beca Mitchell. I like that. So are we like friends or something?"

"Yeah. Best friends." Chloe's face fell.

"I'm really sorry I can't remember you..." Beca seemed upset.

"No. It's okay. It's not your fault. I think I should go, I'll tell your friends and family that you're awake."

Chloe left the hospital. She sat in her car, thinking. No she wasn't thinking, she didn't know what to think. She was empty.

•••

"Aubrey, I'm home!" Chloe walked into Amy and Stacie sitting on her couch. "Oh. Hey guys." Chloe dropped onto the couch.

"What's wrong red?" Amy asked.

"Beca's awake." Chloe didn't make eye contact.

"That's great!" Stacie jumped up.

Chloe repositioned herself to face Stacie. "She doesn't remember anything." Chloe finally broke. The tears have been stored up and they finally came over the edge.

•••

Chloe still visited everyday for another week when she didn't have classes. It was a lot for her. Finals were coming up and she needed to study, but with Beca in this condition she couldn't concentrate. Chloe still hadn't told the DJ that the reason she was in this condition was because she saved her life.

Chloe stopped visiting Beca after a week, she just couldn't handle it. Beca wasn't remembering anything. Chloe sat on the couch staring into blank space. Aubrey was worried about her best friend, she wasn't eating or sleeping.

"Chloe. Chlo, you need to eat something come on."

Chloe didn't move a muscle. She didn't feel hungry and although she felt tired she could never sleep.

•••

Beca sat alone in her hospital bed, thinking. Why did everyone visit her only so little? Even her parents. They barely came. If they were supposed to be her parents why didn't they come to visit her more? Was it because she couldn't remember anyone? She got sick of the expression on everyone's faces when she had to ask who they were, especially the redhead. _What was her name? Chloe. That's it. She was oddly familiar. Why did she stop visiting me?_ Beca was so bored. She had nothing to do, she was lonely. There were two things she looked forward to. When the nurses came to change her bed sheets and check the machines, and then at night when this guy would walk through the halls, past her room. She didn't understand why, but she loved it when she heard the janitors music through his earbuds. The doctors didn't let her have any sort of stimulant due to her condition so she waited for the music every night. When he finally passed for the last time of the night, Beca fell asleep.

 _"Beca! Wake up! It's time to go!" Beca woke up to a very enthusiastic redhead._

 _She looked at her alarm clock and it was 10:00am, too early for her._

 _"Ugh...whyyy." Beca rubbed her eyes and stretched._

 _"It's road trip day!" Chloe jumped onto the brunette's bed._

 _"Ugh. Chlo, it's too early for my Chloe time."_

 _"C'mon! I'll help you pack your things in the van!"_

 _"No. It's fine. I'll do it, I only have one bag and my laptop."_

 _"Ok meet you outside! Hurry!"_

 _All the Bella's were in the van ready for their 6 hour road trip. Amy drove first with Aubrey sitting next to her. Stacie, CR and Lily sat behind them. Ashley, Jessica and Chloe behind that. And Beca in the back with three seats to herself, which angered Aubrey._

 _Most of the Bella's had fallen asleep and Beca was working on a mix. Someone hit her headphones off and she was ready to whack whoever it was when she realized it was a redhead._

 _"If that wasn't you, I wou-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah I know. You would've been ready to smack the hell out of whoever it was. I appreciate that you put up with me." Chloe smiled._

 _Beca shut her laptop and put it to the side. "What's up?"_

 _"So I told Aubrey that in the hotel I'd room with you, because if you had to room with anyone else then you probably would kill them."_

 _"Aw, thanks Chlo." Beca laughed._

 _It was 4 hours in and Beca had made her way up to the front, behind Aubrey._

 _"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there y-"_

 _"Beca! If you don't shut up, I'm going t-"_

 _"Aubrey! Beca! Can't you two not kill each other for once!?" Chloe scolded her two best friends._

 _Beca just laughed, having succeeded at annoying the blonde. She went back to the back of the van and started to fall asleep. She felt someone poking her._

 _"Becs. Wake up, we're here."_

Beca woke up in her hospital bed. She was confused. Did my brain make that up or was that a memory? She did recognize everyone in it. She wanted to finish her dream, or memory, so she shut her eyes and fell back asleep.

 _Beca walked over to a redhead who had her arms spread out as she looked at their hotel._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Admiring my genius." Chloe smiled._

 _"You're so weird." Beca giggled as she passed her walking into the hotel._

 _Beca opened their hotel room and held the door open for Chloe. Beca dropped her bag on the floor and fell face first onto the bed. Chloe was jumping all over the room so excited for their trip to finally begin tomorrow._

 _"Chloe, I swear if you don't take it down a notch then I will have to consider sleeping in the bathroom."_

 _"Who knew driving could take so much out of you Becs." Chloe said as she jumped on the bed. "I'm gonna shower. Are you?"_

 _"Nah, I showered this morning."_

 _"You smell."_

 _"No I do not!"_

 _"Yeah you do." Chloe teased._

 _"You're literally five years old Chloe."_

 _Chloe smiled as she skipped into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Beca heard the water running and then Chloe singing._

 _"Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You make a woman go mad_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body"_

 _"Chloe! You're such a weirdo! Are you seriously singing that in the shower!?" Beca smiled knowing the redhead couldn't see her._

 _"You know you love it, Mitchell!"_

 _Chloe sang louder_

 _"And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie_

 _And I'm starting to feel it's right_

 _All the attraction, the tension_

 _Don't you see baby, this is perfection"_

 _Beca heard the water shut off and the door unlock. She couldn't help it she just started laughing and when Chloe gave her a 'what' look, Beca started singing._

 _"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

 _And it's driving me crazy_

 _And I didn't have the slightest idea_

 _Until I saw you dancing_

 _And when you walk up on the dance floor_

 _Nobody cannot ignore_

 _The way you move your body, girl_

 _And everything so unexpected, the way you right and left it_

 _So you can keep on shaking it"_

 _Chloe had a huge grin on her face and sang the next part with the laughing brunette._

 _"Together: I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

 _Chloe: Como se llama Beca: Sí!_

 _Chloe: Bonita Beca: Sí!_

 _Chloe: Mi casa, su casa Beca: Shakira Shakira"_

 _Both girls started laughing and they didn't even know why. They just found it funny._

 _Beca flipped on the TV and started watching 'some weird documentary on Red Pandas' Chloe thought. Chloe turned her back to Beca who was intensely watching the show. She dropped her towel down to her ankles, not caring because she was confident about her body and Beca's already seen it so. Beca couldn't help but peek over, she found herself looking Chloe up and down, memorizing each curve and her strong back. Once Chloe had put a bra and underwear on she turned around. Beca quickly turned back to the TV but Chloe caught her._

 _"Like what you see, Becs?" Chloe joked._

 _"Nothing I haven't seen before, Chlo." Beca faced her again looking her up and down, continuing the joke._

 _Beca took her shirt off, throwing it to the side. Chloe gave her a weird look._

 _"What!? It's hot. I sleep with my shirt off!" Beca said getting out of bed to turn the lights off._

 _"You sure you're not trying to seduce me?" Chloe joked but deep down meant it._

 _"Nope." Beca popped the 'p'._

 _"Fine then." Chloe took her shirt and pants off before getting under the covers next to Beca._

 _Beca smiled in the dark and turned onto her stomach to fall asleep._

 _Beca woke up with a 'thump'_

 _"Owww..." She had fallen off the bed. Beca looked at the clock. It was 5:00am._

 _"Beca. What are you doing on the floor?" Chloe peeked over the side of the bed._

 _"You tell me. You shoved me off." Beca stood up shoving the redhead over to her side._

 _"Oops."_

••••

Beca woke up to a bright ray of light shining through her window. She lay there trying to put together what she just dreamt. _Who was this redhead, Chloe? Why did she stop coming to visit? Was she lying? Because it seems like we were more than friends. Why can't I remember anything!?_


	10. So Many Questions

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, Ive been busy. This chapter will make up for it. Well lets get to it, heres chapter 10 finally.**

Beca couldn't take it anymore, so she made a plan to escape the hospital once night came. She was sick of the faces her so called "friends and family" gave her when she couldn't remember them, it's not like its her fault. She was sick of being lonely and bored for the past week. She was determined to leave and hopefully get answers. Maybe if she got out of this place then she could remember something.

When Beca heard the music from the janitor she made her move. She managed to escape the building without anyone noticing. Without a destination, Beca walked and walked and walked. She had a hoodie and sweatpants on and that was it, no socks or shoes. For some reason the scent of the hoodie reminded her of the redhead and she realized that she really missed her visits and she didn't know why. So she pushed on, determined to find answers. She ended up in some woods. The adrenaline of escaping had wore off and Beca started feeling excruciating pain throughout her body, but she didn't stop.

Her feet were cold and scratched by sticks and rocks, her chest burned as if there was literally a fire inside of her lungs, her leg cramped up, her arm giving her sharp pains whenever it moved in the sling that felt like she was being stabbed multiple times, and her head felt like rocks were being thrown at it. The pain soon became unbearable and at she collapsed on a fallen tree. Sitting there made her realize she missed her hospital bed, her meds for the pain and the plastic they called "hospital food". Despite the discomfort she really did appreciate the fresh woody air.

Beca sat there watching in her mind as memories flew by. She couldn't seem to catch anything. She was frustrated. _Really frustrated._ "Fuck! Why can't I remember anything?! This sucks!" She threw a rock with her good arm which didn't seem to go far. "Finally, now I know i'm a lefty. Good to know now that my left arm is crushed to pieces." She told herself.

Chloe was pacing back and forth in her apartment in front of Aubrey and Stacie. It's been 10 hours since Beca escaped the hospital. Everyone at Barden had been looking for her and still no one found her.

"Where could she be?!" Chloe threw her arms and frustration.

"Chloe, chillax. We'll find her okay?" Stacie stood up hugging the redhead as she started breaking down into tears.

"I need to go back out and find her." Chloe grabbed her keys as she wiped her tears.

She drove for hours until she found herself at the woods she had taken Beca the night before the accident. She got out of her car and leaned against the door. Once she gathered herself, she decided to take a walk in the woods for some fresh air.

"Chloe?" The redhead turned at the call of her came and saw Beca standing there.

"Oh my god! Beca! What the fuck? You had me worried sick! What were you thinking!?" Chloe ran up to the broken girl and hugged her cautiously making sure she didn't hurt her injuries.

"Thank god," Beca sighed with relief. "I thought I had your name wrong."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat at the comment but didn't show it. She had so many questions for the brunette but didn't want to bombard her with it so she kept them in her head. _How did she end up in the woods? Did she possibly remember that I took her here?_

"Let's go back to the hosiptal, Beca."

"No! I don't want to. Not yet." Chloe looked at her with a 'are your serious' look. "Im _starving_ , Chloe. I don't want to go back and eat that hospital 'food'." Beca used air quotes.

"Okay, I'll take you to a diner not far from here but only if you come back to the hospital right after."

"Okay, but under one condition. You have to answer questions that I can't seem to answer." Beca looked to the ground.

"Fine. But not too much information because the doctor said that if you remember too much at once then you might not be able to handle it and you could die." Chloe hated saying that.

The two walked back to the car which was a good 5 minute walk out of the woods. Chloe offered Beca help walking but the brunette said she could walk herself. _Maybe that's why Beca escaped the hospital just to do something herself._ Chloe thought to herself. It was partly true. Beca was sick of the doctors doing everything for her and helping her to the bathroom and other things.

"Are you sure you don't want help? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I am. It hurts like hell. But I made it here myself didn't I?" Beca sounded more annoyed than she was.

Beca froze and fell to the forest floor, screaming. She seemed like she was in a complete different world.

"Beca! Beca it's okay! You're okay!" Chloe pulled the crying brunette into a safe hug. Once Beca came back to the real world Chloe asked what happened.

"It was a dream. Maybe a memory. But it was horrible." No one had told Beca what happened to her.

"What was it about?" Chloe sweetly asked.

"I was running after you, I think it was you. And I pushed you out of the way and all of a sudden I was hit by a fast moving truck." Beca shuddered and shut her eyes before she continued. "I was flying until I hit the ground and then everything went black."

"That was real, Beca. That's how all this happened to you. You saved my life." Chloe smiled wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I saved your life?"

"Yup." Chloe said before they stood up and headed for the car.

Chloe watched as the brunette got herself into her seat and put her seatbelt on without help before getting into the drivers seat. They began driving to the diner.

"Chloe?" Beca asked softly looking out the window.

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop visiting me?"

Chloe secretly smiled inside happy that the brunette realized she was gone. "Well I thought that you would have plenty of visitors and I was also pretty upset that you couldn't remember me... I realize now that it was selfish and I should've came more often. Im sorry."

"Yeah you should've." Beca seemed to snap at Chloe. "No one visited me. Not even my parents! They rarely came and I was so bored and lonely and I found myself thinking about you all the time but you stopped visiting! And why does the scent of this hoodie remind me of you? I have a lot of questions for you, Chloe."

"Im so sorry, Becs. I didn't know. I thought for sure that you would have a lot of visitors-" She was cut off.

"Yeah but then they stopped coming after I told them I couldn't remember them. The faces they all made are stuck in my head. It looked like their dog just died, and _I_ made them feel that way. All of them."

"Beca, no its not your fault. Yes they are upset you can't remember them but its not you that made them feel that way, just the condition that you are in upsets them because they love you and care about you so so much-" She was cut off again.

"Do you love me?" Beca turned to the driving redhead watching her cheeks flush red.

"Well of course I love you Beca. You're my best friend and one of the all time greatest people i've gotten to know." Chloe smiled.

Beca tried to find a good radio station. She still didn't understand why she enjoyed music so much.

"Oh and the reason that hoodie you're wearing reminds you of me is because its mine. The night before your accident it rained and I gave you that to change into."

"Oh. Thanks." Beca finally sat back once she found a familiar beat. It was a Michael Jackson song.

" _Nothin' can stop this burnin'_

 _Desire to be with you_

 _Gotta get to you baby_

 _Won't you come, it's emergency_

 _Cool my fire yearnin'_

 _Honey, come set me free_

 _Don't you know now is the perfect time_

 _We can dim the lights_

 _Just to make it right_

 _In the night_

 _Hit the lovin' spot_

 _I'll give you all that i've got"_

Chloe noticed how Beca started tapping with the beat and humming to the next part of the song.

 _I want to love you (P.Y.T.)_

 _Pretty young thing_

 _You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)_

 _Tender lovin' care_

 _And i'll take you there"_

These lyrics made Beca's heartbeat pick up as she thought about the redhead sitting next to her and little did she know the redhead was thinking the same about her.

When they arrived at the diner Beca was in so much pain that she let the redhead help her inside. Chloe hoped that the waitress didn't notice Beca had no shoes on. Beca noticed Chloe was looking at her feet.

"Hey don't worry, Chloe. No shoes, no shirt and I still get service." Beca smirked as she leaned up against the redhead for support.

"Wow I guess you didn't lose all your personality, huh?" Chloe smirked back.

"What do you mean?" Beca suddenly seemed confused.

"You're still cocky." Chloe smiled at the brunette with her glistening eyes.

Chloe helped Beca into the booth and thought about if she should sit next to or across from the brunette. She decided to sit across from her since she wanted to ask questions. Both of them suddenly felt cold at the fact that Chloe let go of Beca once she helped her sit down.

"Hi, i'm Mindy. I'll be taking your order. Would we like to start off with drinks?"

Both girls ordered water. "Okay, i'll be back shortly with your drinks."

"So you wanted to ask me questions?" Chloe rested her head on her arm that was propped up on the table.

"Yeah. Well I just couldn't seem to put anything together. I saw so many pieces but nothing fit. I guess you can tell me about myself." Beca suggested.

"Okay. Well, you go to Barden University, as do I. You've just finished your freshman year wanting to major in music tech. You like music."

 _No wonder I waited for the music every night._ Beca finally had something that clicked.

"You didn't want to come to Barden but your dad made you. He teaches a class here and you get a free education. You wanted to move to L.A. and produce music as a DJ, that's your dream and goal in life. I've heard lots of your mixes and they're really good, like really good. You can also sing. On your first day here I saw you walking around the activities fair because I was at a booth with Aubrey, the blonde, I was in a group called the Barden Bellas. It's an a capella group wear we don't use any instruments and everything comes from our hadn't been champions yet and it was me and Aubrey's last year and we were determined to finally win after Aubrey threw up the last year on stage."

"Gross."

"Here are your drinks ladies. Are you ready to order?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have the double cheeseburger with fries please."

"Very well. And you?" She looked at Chloe.

"Oh, Im good. Thank you."

"No. She'll have the same." The waitress scribbled down the orders and walked away.

"What the hell, Beca? Im not hungry."

"I can tell you haven't been eating, I did you a favor." Beca smiled.

Chloe did't show it but she adored the fact that Beca was in such condition and was actually worrying about her. Chloe continued on with the story of Beca as they waited for their food.

"So I asked you to join the group and you said it was lame. You were very closed off to everyone, I believe that it was because your parents were divorced and you didn't seem to have the best relationship with you dad. Aubrey called you 'alternative'. You two didn't get along very well since you decided to join the Bellas after I sort of barged into your shower when I heard you signing and made you audition. You have an amazing voice-"

"Wait a second. You went into my shower?" Beca smirked.

"Yeah..." Chloe blushed. "On with the story. So you were closed off and didn't want to make friends but then you let a little loose with the Bellas, especially with me. I don't know why, I guess we just had a connection and you seemed comfortable around me and you told me a lot about yourself. So when it came to the championships, Aubrey admitted to you that she actually didn't hate you, she was just worried that you were taking me away from her since I started hanging out with you a lot. So she asked you to make a mix for a new set list and with your amazing work we won. So yeah I would say that pretty much sums you up." Chloe smiled as she took a sip of her water.

"Beca? Earth to Beca." Chloe waved a hand in her face.

"Yeah, hi sorry. I was just processing all that."

"Sorry was it too much?" Chloe seemed worried.

"No, no. It's fine. It was a good explanation. Thank you."

The waitress came with their food and Beca didn't realize she was so hungry until she saw the plate of food sitting in front of her. She dug in. Half way through her meal she realized she was eating like a wild animal. Embarrassed she wiped her mouth and slowed down. Chloe didn't care though, she's seen Beca eat like this before and no less of her. Beca noticed that Chloe only took one bite of her burger and was playing around with some fries. She gave Chloe a stern look, pushing her to eat.

"Chloe. Why haven't you been eating?"

"I've just been stressed lately with this whole accident."

"Well I don't wanna be the reason you starve so please eat."

A few minutes later the girls had finished their meals and they waited for the bill.

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah, actually. Tell me about you."

Chloe did so and when she was finished Beca was sure that she had fallen for the redhead. It had finally clicked that this is why she couldn't stop thinking about her and wanted to know if there was something between them that Chloe hadn't told her but was too scared to ask.

"Is that all?"

"Um, yeah I guess." Chloe noticed Beca thinking as if she had another question.

"Are you sure?" Chloe smirked at the struggling brunette.

"Well, I- Tell me about you and me. Like us, our relationship."

Chloe told Beca everything they had done together all up until she stopped at the night before the accident, avoiding the kissing accident. She also left out that Beca had admitted she had some feelings towards her. She knew she should've told her because she still felt the connection as if Beca still liked her even though she couldn't remember her but she couldn't build up to courage to do so. So Chloe paid the bill and the two got in the car.

"Thanks for everything." Beca said looking out the window.

Chloe looked over at the brunette, "For what?"

"Finding me, taking me for food, and answering my questions. But i'd like to get back to my hospital bed and rest. Everything hurts bad."

"Oh. No problem." Chloe smiled as she started the engine.

Chloe still hadn't texted Aubrey she had found Beca and knew that the blonde would yell at her for taking the broken girl to the diner before straight to the hospital. But she didn't care, right now she couldn't be happier.


	11. Emotional Roller Coaster

**Really sorry for delayed updates. Been busy again. Going on vacation in 3 days but I should be able to update every few days so don't worry ;) (Excuse any typos. I had a few last chapter and it kinda screwed up the sentence.)**

Beca started humming a tune on the way back to the hospital and it took Chloe a while to recognize the tune and then Beca started softly singing the lyrics

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium"_

"Beca?" Chloe was mesmerized by the broken girl's voice that was exactly the same before the accident.

"Yeah?" Beca turned to Chloe.

"You were singing-"

"Titanium, yeah. What about it?" Beca didn't even realize that she just randomly remembered something and didn't think much of the memory since it just seemed familiar.

"That's my la-"

"Lady jam, yup. Don't need to remind me of that Chloe." Beca pretended to act disgusted at the memory of Chloe bursting into her shower.

"How'd you? You remembered?"

"Oh. Yeah I guess I did." Beca smiled. "I didn't even realize. It just seemed... _normal_."

"Well, good. I guess I'll have to get used to you finishing my sentences, huh?" Chloe giggled.

"I guess so." Beca smirked back.

"I should probably tell Aubrey that I found you."

Chloe used the bluetooth mode on her phone so that she could talk to Aubrey without handling her phone.

" _Hey, Chloe. What's up?_ "

"I found her."

" _What!? Oh my god! Great! Chloe found her guys! Hey, Chlo. We'll meet you at the hospital._ "

 _Call ended._ An automated voice filled the car.

Back at the hospital Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and Chloe sat in the waiting room while Beca was having a physical exam to check she hadn't worsened any injuries during her escape.

"So how'd you find her, Chlo?" Aubrey asked.

"Well I found her in the woods...and uh...I kind of uh...took her out for lunch." Chloe avoided Aubrey's eyes.

"You what?! Chloe, honey. Why? She shouldn't have been out for so long."

"I know, it's just...she said she wouldn't go back unless I took her for some normal food."

Aubrey was about to respond but was interrupted by doctors and nurses running in and out of Beca's room panicking. Chloe ran to the door and tried to enter but a nurse stopped her.

"I'm sorry, you can't enter right now." The nurse said as calmly as she could.

"Why!? What happened? Is she okay?" Chloe panicked trying to push past the nurse to get a look at what was happening inside.

"M'am please. Not right now." Stacie came to pull Chloe back.

"Just tell me what happened!" Chloe tried to resist against the taller girls' hold on her.

"Beca's heart stopped. We're trying our best to bring her back." The nurse's voice was followed by a familiar _clear_ that rang in Chloe's ears once again since the accident.

At this statement Chloe fell to the floor slipping out from Stacie's hold. Stacie went down with her in attempt to hold her up. Chloe couldn't take it anymore. The constant flying and then falling didn't stop. It all started with how she felt when she kissed Beca but then fell when she thought she screwed up. She quickly flew again when Beca came after her and comforted her but then again fell even quicker when Beca was hit by a truck. Beca woke up, but didn't remember anything. Getting better, escaped. Found completely alright, dies again. This feeling of constantly being so high and then falling to the ground was turning physical.

She felt like she kept climbing and jumping from a building and her body couldn't handle it. She passed out after what felt like hours just falling from Stacie's arms to the cold hospital floor. Amy carried her back to the waiting room setting her down across the seats with her head on Stacie and feet on Aubrey. A nurse brought a damp cloth and water for when she wakes up. The nurse had told the three girls that Chloe would be fine, she passed out because she was so overwhelmed.

"Poor Red." Stacie said brushing the sleeping girl's red hair.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot more than us just because of the way she feels about that little DJ." Amy expressed a sad face.

"Hey Aubs, are you okay?" Stacie put her hand on the blonde's thigh next to hers. Aubrey hasn't really said a word since the news.

"Yeah." Aubrey broke from her trance. Then looked up as a nurse walked towards them.

"Hi, the doctors managed to bring Beca back but she's unconscious. I'm sorry all this has happened to you guys, seems like the redhead has gone through a lot." The nurse sounded as sincere as possible.

"Yeah. Thanks." Stacie replied.

Chloe started to wake up. Stacie helped her sit up as the redhead held her head.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe started squirming around but Stacie held her down pulling her into her arms.

"Shhhh. She's okay. The doctors revived her." Stacie felt the smaller girl relax in her arms at the statement that Beca was alive.

"Can I see her?" Chloe rested her head on her friend's chest tiredly.

"I think you should get some sleep, you've been through a lot." Stacie rubbed Chloe's back. "You can see her later, she's uh-" Aubrey nudged her arm giving her a 'shut up' look.

"She's what?" Chloe suddenly became worried.

"Chloe. Baby. Beca's unconscious." Aubrey reached for Chloe's cheek to flick away a single tear on her frozen face.

Chloe didn't even respond, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her friend's arms. It was only 4pm and Chloe was exhausted.

 _Chloe whipped her phone out and started a group chat with the Bella's._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Party at me and Brey's place tonight!_

 _ **Amy:**_ _Sweet!_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Woooo!_

 _Chloe waited impatiently for Beca to respond. She didn't know why though. She just really was hoping the DJ would come more than anyone else._

 _ **Beca:**_ _Again?_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Oh come on Becs. You know you love us :)_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Eh...I guess ;)_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _So are you gonna come Beca or not?_

 _ **Amy:**_ _Little eager there red?_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Haha, yeah I'll be there Chlo. Just to DJ ;)_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _You keep telling yourself that Becs._

 _ **Beca:**_ _Huh?_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Yeah what's that supposed to mean Brey?_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Good one Aubs ;)_

 _ **Amy:**_ _Haha they're so oblivious._

 _ **Beca:**_ _What the actual fuck is going on guys_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Nothing, see you guys later._

 _ **CR:**_ _Hey I'll be there too!_

 _Aubrey was actually sitting next to Chloe during this conversation and watched as Chloe's cheeks flushed red._

" _What was that about Brey?"_

" _Nothing. It was an inside joke." Aubrey giggled playing it off._

 _Chloe had had 4 strong drinks and was very drunk. She spotted a tiny brunette across the room who was sober and sitting with her laptop and headphones around her neck with a beer in hand. Beca watched as a drunk Chloe stumbled towards her. She put her laptop and beer aside prepared to catch the redhead. Beca couldn't help but giggle as the redhead made her way clumsily towards her._

 _Chloe basically fell onto Beca's lap and straddled her legs around Beca's waist._

" _Hey there, Chlo." Beca giggled at the slurring redhead on top of her._

" _You look so lonely over here, Becs." Chloe managed to stammer out._

" _Is that so? I guess i'm just a lone wolf." Beca jokingly pouted._

" _Yeah, but now i'm here." Chloe whispered into Beca's here._

 _Even though the redhead was drunk, she couldn't help but get a few butterflies hitting against her stomach._

" _Yeah? Well it's getting pretty late, let's get you to bed huh?"_

 _Chloe nodded and half passed out on top of the DJ. She managed to carry her like a baby up to her room without any help with the occasional bumping the drunk girl's head into the wall. Beca helped the drunk redhead change into pj's which she enjoyed very much for some reason. Which isn't weird at all. She's straight. They both are. She's just admiring her best friend's perfect body. That's all._

 _Beca tucked her friend in bed and was about to walk out the door when Chloe muttered something she couldn't quite here._

" _What was that?" Beca walked over to the half asleep Chloe._

" _Stay with me."_

" _Okay." Beca got under the blanket with the redhead and Chloe placed an arm over Beca's stomach and repositioned herself so she could rest her head on Beca's chest. Beca responded with an arm around Chloe's shoulders._

 _Chloe lifted Beca's shirt up but Beca stopped her. "Whatchya doin' there red?" Beca took Chloe's hand._

" _I wanted to feel your warm stomach." Chloe slipped her hand under Beca's shirt again this time without the brunette stopping her._

" _Oh okay?" It came out like a question._

 _Chloe traced patterns on the brunette's stomach with her soft fingers that had the best feeling. Beca's skin tingled at every path Chloe's fingers made._

" _You have hard abs." Chloe muttered out as she traced along Beca's slight 8 pack._

" _Thanks."_

 _Eventually the two girls fell asleep._

Chloe woke up realizing she was tracing patterns on Stacie's stomach and had drooled a little bit. She blinked a few times to clear the sleepy vision and sat up looking at Stacie.

"Hey, Chlo. What were you dreaming about?" Stacie smirked. "You were tracing patterns on my stomach."

"Oh, sorry. I was- never mind." Chloe blushed.

"Dreaming about Beca, huh little red?" Amy teased.

Chloe replied with a sarcastic smile. She looked at the clock on the wall and it was 10pm. She had slept for 6 hours.

"Hey, I think we should head home." Stacie started to wake up Aubrey.

"No. I wanna stay here with Beca. You guys can go home."

"Well then we're staying too." Amy smiled.

The 4 girls piled into the hospital room. Chloe pulled a chair up next to Beca's bed, Amy took the recliner in the corner, Stacie took a regular chair next to that and Aubrey doing the same next to Stacie. Chloe took Beca's hand and put her head down on the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight guys. Thanks for taking care of me." Chloe smiled into the bed.

"Goodnight Red."

"Goodnight Chloe."

"G'night Chlo."

It's been a long couple of days while Beca was missing and no one got proper sleep so the four girls fell asleep instantly.

 **Alright, Hows everyone feeling. I might be able to get another one up tomorrow, If not then Saturday. Please review and let me know what you think. This story won't be ending soon, I have a lot of ideas. And when those ideas have been written then I'd gladly take some ideas from you guys. I'll let you know when i'm ready, but I'll also get new ideas along the way but for now thank you guys for the reviews, follows, favorites and views on my first story.**


	12. Up Again

**So Beca has a dream in this chapter so you might have to back track a little to chapter 6 "woods" if you don't remember. So feel free to go reread that and come back. :)**

Chloe woke up still hand in hand with Beca. She looked over at the other girls and they were still sleeping. She checked her phone for the time and it read 10am. It was a long overdue need for sleep and they finally got it.

Chloe just sat there looking over the unconscious girl in front of her. It physically hurt Chloe to think that Beca would never be the same person she knew just a week ago. But for some reason she had a feeling deep down that the two still had a connection. I mean Beca did seem to remember most things about Chloe. She still enjoys music. She asked about them. Beca _and_ Chloe. She must still feel something for her best friend. Chloe's thoughts ran free as she held her favorite person's hand.

Aubrey woke up just a few minutes later. "Good morning Chlo."

"Oh, hey. Good morning." Chloe let go of Beca's hand to turn and face her blonde best friend.

"Let's wake these two up and go get some breakfast." Chloe agreed with a smile and a nod.

The four girls sat in a booth at a diner not too far from the hospital. The waitress came over to take their orders. When they handed their menus to the waitress Chloe turned to look out the window and Aubrey knew something was bothering her.

"Chlo, wanna talk about something." She took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Um, well it's not important but it's just bothering me. It's about Beca's memory." Chloe continued to look out the window.

"Tell us about it, Chlo. We're here for you." Stacie reassured her.

"Um, okay. Well I- you guys know that we had feelings for each other," The girls nodded. "Well, we never really acted on it. We just told each other we liked each other, I guess meaning more than friends. So, I just really wanted more you know? And uh- the day of her accident, I sort of- I- I kissed her." Chloe buried her face in her hands. "And she'll never know! She'll never feel the same! She'll never love me!" Chloe started crying.

"YOU KISSED HER?", all three girls said at once.

Chloe just cried harder and nodded.

"Chloe. Whatever, you kissed her and we're okay with that but you need to tell her. You love her, right?" Aubrey stated.

"Yeah, I do." Chloe looked up wiping her tears.

"Then tell her everything you felt and that you kissed her, even though she might not feel the same anymore you just need to get that off your chest. Chloe, it's not healthy to keep something like that. It will eat at you."

"I know, I know, you're right but I can't tell her. I'm too scared."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. It's up to you."

Chloe went back to the hospital by herself after breakfast and sat in Beca's room while she studied for finals. She studied there for hours like she had been the last few days. She has benefited from visiting Beca because she got a lot of work done that wouldn't happen at home.

It was now 2pm and since Chloe had a late breakfast she wasn't hungry until now so she texted the girls if they wanted to grab lunch. Before she left she took a seat next to Beca. Even though Beca couldn;t hear her, Chloe just wanted to say this out loud.

"Hey, Becs. I know you can't hear me but I just really need to get this off my chest. So before your accident you admitted to me that you had feelings for me and we never really acted on it and I wanted more of you. So the day of the accident I kind of...kissed you. And you actually liked it and if you hadn't gotten in an accident because of how oblivious I was to the truck coming for me then you wouldn't have forgotten everything and then maybe we would be together and now I hate to think that it will never be that way. I love you Becs." She kissed the brunettes forehead and went out to meet her friends for lunch.

At lunch Chloe got a call from Beca's nurse. Beca had woken up. Chloe rushed to finish her lunch and returned to the hospital.

"Hey, Chloe." Beca smiled when she saw her favorite visitor run up to her and hug her.

"I missed you." Chloe held the hug.

"Yeah well it doesn't even feel like time went by for me."

"I thought you were going to die when they said your heart stopped. I actually passed out, the nurse said it was because I was so overwhelmed."

Beca's face fell, she did feel something towards the redhead that she didn't understand and she wondered if they used to be an item before so she had this strange feeling of protectiveness for this special girl. She hated that she made Chloe faint.

"I'm so sorry. I hate this." Beca pouted and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"I hate that I'm hurting so many people." _Especially you._ Beca thought to herself.

"No Beca. It's okay. You didn't do that to me, I was just stressed out. Please don't hate yourself for this."

"Whatever. I still hate it."

"I can understand that."

Later that evening Chloe was going to go home since it was getting late.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here with me tonight? I get lonely."

"Yeah okay."

Chloe came to sit next to Beca on her bed and leaned back onto a pillow and fell asleep instantly. Beca falling asleep a few minutes later.

 _Beca was walking in the woods and felt a heaviness in her hand. She looked next to her and saw Chloe. Suddenly she felt heavy drops of water hit at her. It was raining. The two went back to Chloe's place since it was getting late and a storm was brewing up. Since Chloe's place was closest they decided to play it safe and not risk driving for too long in order to get to Beca's dorm._

 _They made it to Chloe's room and the redhead pulled out a hoodie and some pj pants out for the soaked brunette to change into. Chloe started to pull her clothes off in front of Beca and the brunette could feel her cheeks grew hot. She couldn't peel her eyes away from this beautiful half naked girl in front of her._

 _She shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind because she didn't know what they were and they scared her. Chloe didn't move from the room and Beca wanted privacy to change._

" _Um Chloe."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Can you..." Beca motioned for her to leave and give her privacy._

" _Oh sure." Beca noticed the disappointment in Chloe's voice. She then realized that Chloe had feelings for her. It all made sense, that had to be the reason. Beca also realized that she too had feelings for her best friend._

 _The two fell asleep except Beca actually didn't. She waited for Chloe to fall asleep and then sat up and pulled out her laptop and headphones. She started a new mix and labeled it 'Chloe'. She worked on a few mixes and finished them all throughout that night and got no sleep. It was 7am and Beca knew that Chloe would be waking up soon so she decided to pretend to sleep._

 _Beca predicted correctly as Chloe got up just a few moments later. She waited for her to go downstairs before finally relaxing. She waited a good 20 minutes before going downstairs. Well actually she just waited until she could smell pancakes. She walked downstairs and her brain worked as if she was drunk because she was so tired. She saw the redhead sitting on the couch as she came down the stairs rubbing her eyes like a baby. Chloe thought this was adorable._

" _Hey there sleepy head."_

" _Hi.", Beca yawned as she crawled up next to her best friend._

 _Beca placed her head on Chloe's chest and immediately falls asleep saying one thing that slipped her mind first. "I finished your mixes." She wasn't planning on showing these to her friend but she was so tired that it just came out._

Then the dream turned quickly.

 _Beca was running towards what looked like Chloe. She pushed her out of the way and then 'BAM' she was hit by a truck. She was flying. Then everything went black._

"Beca! Beca wake up!" Chloe tried to wake up the brunette who was in a cold sweat, thrashing around.

Beca finally woke up screaming.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream." Chloe went out to find a nurse. "Hi, Beca Mitchell. Yeah she just woke up thrashing around, is that normal?"

"Yeah. She's been having nightmares every night. Usually two to three times a night. She says it's a reoccurring dream where she relives her accident. The doctors are pretty sure that she is suffering from PTSD."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, it is. Hey I meant to ask you. When Beca is ready to leave the hospital she'll need to be under someones care and since you have visited her the most and Beca seems most comfortable with you I was wondering if Beca could stay with you."

"Oh, yeah of course but what about her dad?"

"It doesn't seem like they had a strong relationship."

"Yeah they didn't." Chloe frowned.

"Okay so you'll take care of her?"

"Yeah."

Chloe went back into Beca's room and sat next to her. "Hey. Wanna tell me what your dream was about?"

"Uh yeah. Well I was in the woods, with you, and it started raining so we went back to your place to crash." Beca decided to leave out the details, "So then the next morning I came downstairs and was sooo tired and I fell asleep on..." Beca paused because of Chloe's face. "That actually happened didn't it?"

"Yeah." Chloe smirked.

"Oh well, then the drea- memory switched quickly to the accident and that's when I woke up."

"I can't imagine how scary that must have been." Chloe internally was relieved that Beca's memory dream had skipped over the kiss. She would've been screwed if that came up.

"I can't imagine how you felt when you saw that." Beca responded.

"Why do you do that?" Chloe asked kind of annoyed.

"Do what?" Beca was confused.

"Worry about how I felt witnessing you getting hit by a truck. Worry about yourself."

"I don't know, I just- I don't know." Beca really didn't understand her own feelings and was being honest.

"Okay, fair enough. Not really, but okay." Chloe let the thought go.

The two awkwardly let the conversation go and fell back asleep.

 **Hey there people, good chapter? Let me know. It was kind of boring but like I said I have lots of ideas so the story will stay interesting. You know how it works, some chapters are just needed as fillers and will lead to the good stuff. REVIEW :) HOPE YOU ENJOYED : ) :) : ) :)**


	13. The Mix

**Hey, really sorry for the super short chapter. I thought i'd just do a quick update so you have something to read and I decided that I am going to add a graduation. Aubrey's parents will throw a grad party for her and all the Bellas will come to celebrate with her. Something might happen there, who knows, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ;) That will take place in 2 weeks (Story time). But for now enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Finals were in a little over a week for Chloe, thank god though that Beca had finished hers before her accident. So Chloe sat in the hospital room with Beca while she studied and wrote some final papers.

"Hey, Becs. I'm gonna go grab some lunch. See ya later." Chloe started for the door.

"Wait. Do you mind stopping my where ever I lived and grab some stuff of mine? Because i'm so bored, I have nothing to do, I just sit here and stare at the wall."

"Yeah of course. I'll be back in an hour or so." Chloe disappeared into the hallway.

After lunch Chloe stopped by Beca's dorm. She knocked and was welcomed by Kimmy-Jin.

"Hey i'm just here to pick some stuff up for Beca." Kimmy-Jin ignored her.

Chloe went for the laptop first. It wasn't charged so decided to open it up and plug it in. While she waited for it to start up she gathered anything else that Beca might enjoy or need. She turned around when she heard the laptop start up and walked over to it to sit down on the bed. On the desktop she saw a folder labeled 'Chloe' and obviously she can't resist opening it, I mean it's Chloe.

She pulled on Beca's headphones when she realized it was a mix. The date that it was made read May 15th. The day before Beca's accident. Chloe listened closely to the lyrics.

I've tried playing it cool

But when i'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

Cause you make my heart race

Maybe it's the way she walked (Wow)

Straight into my heart and stole it

Through the doors and past the guards (Wow)

Just like she already owned it

Something's gotta give now

Cause i'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

Cause you've got that one thing

Cause no one ever looked so good in a dress

And it hurts cause I know you won't be mine tonight

No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

There's a lightening in your eyes, I can't deny

Then there's me inside a sinking boat running out of time

Without you I'll never make it out alive

But I know, yes I know, we'll be alright

There's a devil in your smile, it's chasing me

And every time I turn around it's only gaining speed

There's a moment when you finally realize

There's no way you can change the rolling tide

But I know, yes I know, that I'll be fine

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you

And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

(Beca starts singing the last of the song acoustically)

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you

It's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

I've just let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

Cause it's you

Oh it's you

It's you they add up to

And i'm in love with you

And all your little things

Chloe cried. She cried at the lyrics that meant so much to her. She cried at the lyrics that meant so much to Beca. She cried that Beca will never love her like she did. She cried about everything and Kimmy-Jin just stared at her with no emotion which didn't help at all.

Chloe pulled herself together, packed up Beca's stuff and headed back to the hospital.

 **Yes those are One Direction songs...I just thought that the lyrics from their songs fit perfectly with Beca and Chloe's relationship. Go back and read them carefully, they're very meaningful in the way that Beca is afraid to tell Chloe she loves her. REVIEW :)**


	14. I Have Some Explaining To Do

**Excuse any errors in advance. ENJOY!**

"Hey Chloe." Beca was excited that she finally would have something to do.

"Hey." Chloe's voice sounded soft but happy.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, no everything is good. Here I brought your stuff." Chloe handed Beca the bag of items.

"Thanks dude! Seriously, thank you so much." Beca started to pull out her laptop and headphones.

"No problem." Chloe went back to sitting in the corner to study.

Beca opened her laptop and looked through a bunch of folders. She found one labeled 'Bellas'. Chloe had told her she was in the group with that name so she listened to every mix she had for them to remember. She did. She remembered all the dances, all the lyrics, all the practices, all the performances, everything about the Bellas.

"Hey Chloe! I remember the Bellas! I listened to all the set lists!" Beca was so excited she had remembered a huge part of her college year.

"That's great! Keep looking through stuff if that helps you remember." Chloe was excited but inside she was pretty scared.

She didn't want Beca to notice though so she did her best acting. She was scared that Beca might die if she remembers everything but that was hard to deal with because she really wants Beca to remember. She was scared that Beca would come across 'her' mix. Which she definitely would. What would Beca think? Would she ask Chloe? How was Chloe supposed to explain that?

And of course Beca did come across it. She listened to it and didn't know what to think. She knew she kind of felt something for the redhead. And know...know she knew there had to have been something before. But what? Did ever show this to Chloe? Should she ask her about it? Would that ruin whatever was going on before? Would it scare the redhead away? Did Chloe like her back?

"Chloe? I came across this folder...it's labeled Chloe..." _shit._ Chloe thought and she internally started panicking, "It's a mix, and I listened to it. Have you ever heard it? Have I ever showed it to you before?"

"Ummm. Beca I need to talk to you, and i've needed to for a while now."

 _I knew it. We were a thing. Or something._ Beca thought. "What is it?"

"So. It's about us. Before your accident. I guess I should start from the beginning. Well, I guess- I mean we're both straight but I always felt this connection between us like a special one different from anyone else. I was oblivious to it, I guess just because I was scared of it. But then Aubrey said she thought that I liked you and that you liked me, and one night I got sick and you took care of me, also that night you were staring at me while I was getting undressed but you didn't realize it. But that night, you told me you _liked_ me. That's it, and I said I liked you back. At the time I thought that meant something, it had to and now I know that it _did_. So I'll keep going from there which I know now but I didn't before. So you told me you had a dream which was a memory, this is hard to put. Let's see, i'll split it to two parts." Chloe paused to think how she would put this.

"Part one. What I experienced at the time. So a few days later you slept over, and we never acted on that we said we liked each other. So the morning after that, I woke up and made pancakes and sat on the couch waiting for you to wake up. When you did 20 minutes later you came right on to the couch and crawled up next to me and right before you fell asleep you said something I couldn't understand. When I asked you about it when you woke up it seemed like you avoided it. Got that?", Beca nodded with a kind of shocked look on her face, "So something else happened after that, which I well get back to after part 2, k?" Chloe paused again to think and catch her breath from talking so much or being so nervous and somewhat embarrassed.

"So part two. I understand what happened in part one after your accident. So after you told me about your dream that was a memory, you said that before you fell asleep on the couch you said 'I finished your mix' and I was confused but then today when I went to pick up your stuff I accidentally saw something on your computer...the mix you just listened to. You never showed me it. If you look at it, it says that it was made May 15th, the day before your accident. The time was 7am that it was finished on May 16th... the day of your accident. So apparently you stayed up all night and made that which explains why you were so tired, but i'm guessing since you avoided the conversation that morning that you weren't planning on showing it to me...or you were too scared. But when I listened to it, I I cried... I cried because it was beautiful, Beca. It means so much to me and I know that it _meant_ so much to you. The lyrics explained that you were afraid to tell me you loved me-" _I still love you._ Beca thought. "-and I love the part where it said 'maybe its the way she walked straight into my heart and stole it, through the doors and past the guards' because you were so closed off and I broke your walls down...and then...then you sang...sang those last few lyrics of the song that was amazing and I can't believe you did that. Sorry i'm talking so much, it's a long story I guess but not really." Chloe laughed sadly as tears filled her eyes.

"So back to that morning. I-", Chloe sighed, "this is really hard to say-" Beca wiped away a tear from Chloe's cheek with her thumb, "um, I- mm, yeah come on Chloe," She softly laughed at herself because she was embarrassed, "yep here we go, I kissed you." Chloe broke into tears, burying her face into her hands.

Beca didn't know what to do. This was a lot to take in. But she did know one thing. She _still_ loved Chloe Beale, and that was never going to change. But she wanted this reveal to be special for the redhead. She's been through so much and she didn't to be happy. It was going to be _really_ hard to wait but Beca knew it had to be done and that it would all be worth it in the end. She just had to play it off as if she doesn't feel anything and that she has no idea what Chloe is talking about it.

"Why are you crying? I'm really sorry but I don't remember making the mix and feeling anything towards you...I can only imagine how you feel, and i'm reeeaaally sorry. But I really do want to be friends. You seem really cool, Chloe." Beca picked up the redhead's chin so she could look at her glassy, crystal, blue eyes.

"That's why i'm crying, Beca. Because you don't love me anymore-" _oh but I do._ Beca smiled inside, "-and we'll never be a thing, and it's hard. I love you. Shit, that's the first time I said that out loud. Fuck."

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop. Don't beat yourself up. It's fine, seriously, it's super fine. I'm flattered, can we still be friends, please? I don't think I could live without you. You've helped me out so much and you care about me...and I care about you."

Chloe lit up a bit. She knew that she would never get to _have_ Beca but she could have her as a friend. She could have her in her life, and she never wanted to not have her in her life. And hearing that Beca cared about her was enough. For now.

Chloe laughed a little, stopping the tears from falling, "Yeah, we can be friends. I'm taking you home when you can be checked out of the hopsital because you can't be alone right away."

"Super, can't wait." Beca smiled at the redhead, pulling her in for a hug.

 **Alright, again a short chapter. Don't hurt me. *puts hands up* Haha, but at least it was a happy chapter, right? Beca loves Chloe, Chloe loves Beca, like always. They are both happy even though they can be happier. But no more drama for a while. When they finally get together I have some more ideas that won't really be drama, more of hurt and comfort. So I was thinking that we could put one-shots in here where they obviously have to start that they are already together. So i'd like you guys to private message me some one-shot ideas and i'd right a chapter with it and make sure to give ya a shout out. REVIEW!**


	15. Chloe's Pregnant?

**Sorry I haven't updated. I'm on vacation. But enjoy this chapter, Chloe has some news.**

A couple days later... 8am

"So this is our home..." Chloe and Aubrey brought Beca inside their place.

"Seems familiar." Beca limped inside and looked around.

"Can I get you anything, Becs?" Aubrey called from the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm good." Beca sat down on the couch with Chloe's help and Chloe sat down next to her.

Beca watched Chloe's face as the redhead stared at the black TV screen in front of her. She watched as her face flushed white and her breathing started increasing.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Beca put her hand on Chloe's thigh and she could feel her shiver beneath her touch.

"Um, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Chloe put her hand over her mouth.

"Aubrey! Hurry! Help Chloe to the bathroom, I'm in too much pain to get up!" Beca yelled to the other room.

Aubrey came running in, "What's going on? Oh, Chloe. Are you okay?" Chloe shook her head humming no. Aubrey helped her get to the bathroom quickly and Beca could hear her throwing up. The two came back out and Aubrey sat Chloe on the couch next to Beca 10 minutes later.

"Hey, Chlo. You alright?" Beca put a blanket on the redhead.

"Yeah I'm fine now. I don't know what that was."

The next morning... 6am

Beca was sleeping on the couch when she woke up to someone running down the stairs. She struggled to sit up and saw a flash of red enter the bathroom which was followed by the sound of her throwing up. Beca struggled again to stand up, but managed after rolling off the couch which hurt. She limped over to the bathroom and came up behind Chloe, putting her hand on the redheads back.

"Chloe? What's going on with you?"

"I- I don't know..." Chloe seemed worried but she did have an idea. She just didn't want to tell Beca. "I need Aubrey."

"Okay, I'll go get her." Beca started to get up and struggled.

"Beca, stop. You need to rest."

"No, I'm fine. You need Aubrey and I'm gonna get her for you." Beca finally stood up.

"Seriously, why do you care for me when you're the one that needs to be taken care of."

"I don't know." Beca shrugged leaving the room. "Aubrey!"

Aubrey appeared at the stop of the steps, rubbing her eyes. "What do you want midget?"

"Hey, not nice. Chloe needs you, she's in the bathroom. She threw up again." Beca went back to sit on the couch because she wasn't going to be able to hold herself up for much longer. She still had a mild concussion, a broken arm, multiple fractured ribs and a badly bruised leg.

"Chloe what the hell?" Aubrey closed the bathroom door behind her.

Chloe started crying, "Aubrey," she whimpered, "I- I'm late."

Aubrey stared at her with a 'what the fuck are you taking about' look, "Wha- what do you mean you're la- oh, OH! HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK CHLOE! YOU'RE PREG-"

"SHHH! I don't want Beca to hear."

"Chloe! What the actual hell Chloe. How? When? _Who?_ "

"Well apparently two weeks, and, uh, I may have had sex with Tom one night because I was upset with Beca feelings...and we were drunk and he...he didn't have a condom." Chloe brought her hands in defense afraid how Aubrey would react.

"Well, what are you going to do? You have to tell Beca. Are you going to keep the baby? I think you should. You can take a break from college, if you pass your finals you can graduate this year." Aubrey started rambling.

"Aubrey, calm down. Well, first I need a pregnancy test to make sure, and well I guess. Yeah I'll keep the baby. I'm ready, I'd love to be a mom."

"Great! Hey I'm gonna go make breakfast." Even though it was still 6 in the morning. "Go buy a test so I can know if I'm gonna be auntie Aubrey." She skipped out of the bathroom.

Chloe came home with the test and tried to sneak in the house, but when she wasn't looking in front of her as she entered the house, she bumped into Beca.

"Ow! Shit. Mmm why do I have to have injuries all over my body." Beca mumbled, then looked up and saw Chloe. "Oh! Hey Chloe, sorry I bumped into you." Beca went to bend down to pick up what Chloe dropped.

"Oh! No no no! Beca- don't." Chloe gave up when Beca reached it before her.

Beca looked at Chloe with a very confused look, "Chloe..."

"Um, it's none of your business. Give me that." Chloe grabbed the test from Beca's hand but couldn't get away when Beca grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean it's 'none of my business'," Beca mocked Chloe's words, "I'm your best friend!" Beca seemed offended.

"No! You're not! You don't even remember me! So leave me alone!" Chloe got out of her grip and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Aubrey ran into the room after hearing all the commotion and stared at the frozen brunette. "What the fuck Beca!"

"I- I'm sorry." Beca hit her hand to her forehead, "What the fuck did I just do?" Beca slumped onto the couch.

"Beca? What's up with you?" Aubrey walked over to her.

"Can I talk to you? You have to promise you won't tell Chloe."

"Okay." Aubrey was kind of confused but she agreed.

"Well Chloe told me how we were kind of a thing before the accident and that Chloe loves me still, and then we found mixes that I made her. I loved her too. And- and uh, I- I still love her." Beca moved her eyes around everywhere but Aubrey.

"What!? But, you don't even remember her! How is that possible?"

"Aubrey," Beca made her shut up, "I've remembered a lot about her, a lot of small memories that for some reason mean so much to me-"

"That reason being you love her, Beca."

"Yeah, yeah. But I, I just feel something, y'know? I think I love her. But I didn't want to tell her, I wanted to make that reveal special since she's been through so much. Can you help me?"

"Yes. Yes! Of course! Beca, oh my god she's going to be so happy! Wait but why did you just snap at her?"

"I don't really know, it's like as soon as the thought of Chloe having a baby with someone else just made me snap. I lost control, I don't even know what happened." Aubrey just smirked at her. "What!?"

"You're jealous." Aubrey teased.

"Shut up."

Chloe came out of the bathroom, "Brey? Can you come here?"

Aubrey got up and made her way over to the bathroom, "Did you look at it? What is it!?" Aubrey shut the door behind her.

"I can't look at it. I'm too scared. Will you?" Aubrey nodded and took the test from Chloe's hand.

Chloe couldn't read any emotion on Aubrey's face, what did this mean? She would be happy if it was positive right? Is it negative?

Aubrey looked up to Chloe, "It's..."

 **What's it gonna be? Had to leave ya hanging! Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Big News

Sorry **it's short! Excuse any typos!**

"It's positive." Aubrey screeched.

At those words, Chloe broke into a happy cry. She always wanted to be a mom, even if the father wasn't around. She'd make the kid have the best life anyone could ever have. But how would Beca react?

"Aubrey. How is Beca gonna take this? I mean why does she even care?" Chloe stopped crying.

"I don't know, honestly. But she cares because she cares for you, didn't she tell you that she really wanted to be your friend?"

"Yeah, I guess. But why did she freak out, it doesn't affect her and it's not a bad thing, I'm happy." Chloe smiled.

"I don't know. You'll have to go out there and find out." Aubrey opened the door and walked out first.

"Hey Becs." Chloe sat next to the brunette.

"Hi." Beca said nervously. "What are the results?"

Chloe swallowed hard and then said it, "Positive." She smiled to let Beca know she was happy with the result.

"That's great! Congratulations." Beca's smile then turned into a frown, "Who's the father?"

"Tom...we- I kind of had sex with him when I was upset with you?" It came out as a question.

Beca just stared at the redhead with a 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "What the fuck, I'm the reason you're pregnant?" Beca smirked after realizing that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Why are you smirking?" Chloe was very confused, unaware of the feelings Beca had towards her.

Beca quickly changed her face after realizing she was smirking, "Um, no. I wasn't, nothing."

"Ooookay." Chloe furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, well I'm happy for you." Beca reeeaally wanted to hug the redhead.

"Thanks." Chloe reeeeallly wanted to hug the brunette.

"Well, wanna go grab some celebratory lunch?" Aubrey stood up.

"I'm down." Beca stood up after the blonde.

"Yes!" Chloe jumped up.

"Let's walk since it's so close. Think you can manage Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah." Beca seemed a little nervous.

They started walking down their street and Chloe noticed Beca was trailing behind a bit, limping and cringing in pain. _She looks so cute. And so badass not asking for help. So selfless._

"Need help?" Chloe stopped to let the DJ catch up.

"Sure." Beca put her arm on the redheads shoulder and around her neck and Chloe responded with an arm around the brunette's lower back with her other hand on her side to give her more support.

The three were on the sidewalk and a car started coming down the road. Beca's breathing started increasing and she stopped in her tracks.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Chloe's seen this before, Beca was going to have a panic attack. She's had these before and Chloe was always there to comfort her.

Beca fell to the ground, trying to back away and started crying. She was in a complete different world and her vision was blinded with headlights.

"Beca! Beca you're okay! It's not real! I'm here, Chloe's here." Chloe pulled Beca into her arms.

Beca finally snapped out of her vision and she immediately hugged Chloe tightly, burying her head in her chest.

"Shhhh, you're okay." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"No, don't be sorry. You had a panic attack when you saw that car coming. It's okay, it's normal. You have PTSD." Beca continued to hug the redhead, trying to regain a normal breathing pace.

Once Beca recovered, the three continued to the restaurant for lunch and just talked. Talked like a normal group of friends and forgot about everything for the moment.

 **Really sorry I made you guys wait so long. I'm on vacation like I said. This was a quick update, not very detailed but it gets the point across. Still have plans for this story so don't worry. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	17. Graduation

_1 week til graduation...2 am_

Chloe ran downstairs to where Beca was sleeping.

"Beca! Beca it's okay! Wake up!" She kind of yelled as she ran down the stairs. She sat next to the thrashing brunette and shook her to wake up.

"Chloe watch out!" Beca finally woke up. She was drenched in a cold sweat and had tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe said sweetly as she rubbed Beca's arm.

Beca didn't say anything and just sat up to nuzzle into Chloe. Chloe couldn't help but have a smile tug at her lips. "Sorry I keep waking you up every night." Beca said against Chloe's chest.

"No, Bec it's okay. Anything for you..." Chloe said with a comforting voice. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Beca just nodded and went back to her sleeping position, pulling Chloe down with her. The two girls faced eachother and Beca swung an arm over the Redheads stomach and Chloe did the same. Beca let the warmth of Chloe's breath put her back to sleep.

The next morning Aubrey came down the stairs to two sleeping girls, cuddled up. She had to take a picture. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick pic and the flash was on accidentally.

"Ahhh, what was that. Turn it off!" Chloe said groggily as Beca started to wake up.

"What happened." Beca forced her eyes open, squeezing Chloe a little tighter.

"Nothing. You guys just look so cute together." Aubrey beamed.

"Brey!" Chloe shouted as she let Beca go and stood up.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and strolled into the kitchen with a smirk.

Aubrey and Chloe had finals all day and Chloe really didn't want to leave Beca alone but the DJ kept saying she would be fine. She was, she just worked on mixes all day and was plenty happy. Her plan to show Chloe she felt the same was starting to come together.

 _Graduation day..._

"Beca, everything will be perfect! She'll love it. Now will you please calm down." Aubrey said as she watched the brunette through the mirror as she put on her makeup.

"I don't know..." Beca trailed off as she paced around the room. "What if she hates it. What if it's not good enough. Is it good enough?" The DJ ran her hands through her hair.

"Damn," Aubrey spun around in her chair to face Beca, "you really have it bad for Chloe, don't ya?"

"She makes me feel happy and special. And she's special, she's perfect. How can someone be so beautiful? Those eyes fucking haunt me and I can't get away. I...love her."

"I know you do. And she's gonna love it. Trust me." Aubrey continued to get ready.

Beca stood in front of the mirror checking herself out as she put mascara on. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a white short sleeve with a floral pocket and the sleeves rolled up, white vans, a gold necklace and her hair was curled. Nothing too formal.

"Do I look alright?"

"You look fine, Beca." Aubrey told her trying not to get annoyed. "Can we go now? Chloe is waiting in the car."

"Yeah."

The two walked downstairs and out the door to the car. Aubrey sat shotgun with Chloe and Beca in the back. Chloe didn't know it but Beca's guitar was in the trunk along with her DJ equipment. Aubrey let her DJ for the grad party.

"You look nice, Bec." Chloe smiled as she started the car.

"Thanks. You look...stunning." Beca blushed.

"Thanks." The redhead giggled.

 _Later at Chloe and Aubrey's grad party._

Beca snuck past Chloe with her equipment. She set her stuff up at the elevated platform in front of the dance floor. Microphone, check. Guitar, check. DJ equipment, check. Everything plugged in?, check. Everything was perfect and Beca had finally calmed her nerves down until she saw Chloe walking over to her.

"Beca? What are you doing up there?"

"Um, I'm DJing the party."

"Really!?"

"Yeeeah."

"That's awesome! Well start up the music! I'm ready to dance!" Chloe skipped away and Beca watched until Amy came up to her, snapping her out of her gaze. Amy looked in the direction Beca was looking and spotted Chloe.

"Hey Becs, brought you a hard cider. Were you lookin at Chloe's ass?" Amy smirked.

"Maybe." Beca smirked back as she took the drink.

Beca took the mic in her hand, "Hey everybody! How are we all doing tonight?!" Beca riled up the party and succeeded as they all hollered. "Great. I'm Beca, I'll be your awesome DJ tonight. Feel free to request a song. Now let's get this party started, huh?! Everyone come on out to the dance floor, grab a lonely soul and make em move their feet." The party cheered again and people started piling onto the lit up floor.

Beca started all the flashing lights and the place looked great. She started playing 'Want to want me' by Jason Derulo. The crowd started jumping up and down to the beat and seemed to love the choice of music.

Next up was 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull. Again they loved it.

"Alright guys! Nice moves out there! I've been informed that dinner is ready so sadly the dancing must be paused for a moment-" the crowd responded with 'awwww's, "but don't worry, the music will still be playing softer and will be back up as soon as dinner is over."

Beca turned down the volume and played some more songs.

When everyone was done eating and the plates were cleared, Beca made an announcement as people came back to the dance floor. "Okay guys, how was the food?" The crowd cheered, "alright, sweet. Well before we start the dancing again, I have a little special surprise for someone. Boys do your job."

Chloe and Aubrey's fathers grabbed Chloe's arms and lead her over to the center of the dance floor on a chair. Chloe had a very confused look as she tried to get answers from the two men.

"If you guys could clear the floor and make a square along the edge of the dance floor, that'd be great. Perfect. Right there." Beca turned to Chloe and smiled, "Hey Chlo, how's the party?" Chloe made a thumbs up, "super. Well you're probably very confused right now but hopefully this will clear it up. I have two special songs that I put together for you. Hope you like em." Beca put the mic onto the stand and pulled out her guitar. She started gentle lights on the floor and a spotlight on Chloe. She started the background track for the beat and began to strum for the first song. Beca was concentrated on her singing and guitar playing and began to sing softly to Chloe.

Said I'd never leave her

Cause her hands fit like a t-shirt

Tongue tied over three words, cursed

Running over thoughts that made my feet hurt

Bodies intertwined with her lips

Now she's feeling so low

Since she went solo

Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo

And it's no joke to me

So can we do it all over again

I got a heart

And I got a soul

Believe me I will use them both

We made a start

Be it a false one, I know

Baby, I don't want to feel alone

So kiss me where I lay down

My hands pressed to your cheeks

A long way from the playground

I'm so in love, so in love

So in love, so in love

You look so beautiful in this light

Your silhouette over me

The way it brings out the blue in your eyes

Is the Tenerife sea

Counted all my mistakes and there's only one

Standing out from the list of the things I've done

All the rest of my crimes don't come close

To the look on your face when I let you go

So I built you a house from a broken home

And I wrote you a song with the words you spoke

Yeah, it took me some time, but I figured out

How to fix up a heart that I let down

Yeah, the taste of your lips on the tip of my tongue

Is at the top of my list of the things I want

Mind is running in circles of you and me

Anyone in between is the enemy

If you're pretending from the start

Like this, with a tight grip

Then my kiss can mend your broken heart

I might miss

Everything you said to me

And I can lend your broken parts

That might fit, like this

And I will give you all my heart

So we can start it all over again

Beca looked up and met eyes with crystal blue ones that had tears about to spill out. The room filled with sweet 'awwwws'.

"I got one more, Chlo. It won't be as slow and sad, so please wipe those tears from your beautiful cheeks." Beca started the next track and began to sing a little more cheerfully.

Stained coffee cup

Just a fingerprint of lipsticks not enough

Sweet where you lay,

Still a trace of innocence on pillow case

Lost my senses

I'm defenseless

Her perfume's holding me ransom

Sweet and sour

Heart devoured

Lying here I count the hours

Waking up

Beside you I'm a loaded gun

I can't contain this anymore

I'm all yours, I got no control, no control

Powerless

And I don't care it's obvious

I just can't get enough of you

The pedal's down, my eyes are closed

No control

Kisses like cream,

Her walk is so mean

And every jaw drop

When she's in those jeans,

Alright (alright)

I don't exist

If I don't have her

The sun doesn't shine,

The world doesn't turn,

Alright (alright)

I used to think that I was better alone

Why did I ever wanna let you go

Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea

The words you whispered I will always believe

This time I'm ready to run

Escape from the city and follow the sun

Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?

I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night

This time I'm ready to run

Wherever you are is the place I belong

Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young

I will never look back now I'm ready to run

I'm ready to run

I want you to

Rock me, rock me, rock me...yeah!

I want you to

Rock me, rock me, rock me...yeah!

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to

Rock me, rock me, rock me...yeah!

(Beca put the guitar down and slowly made her way over to Chloe.)

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

With those last words, Beca was right in front of Chloe and the redhead stood up. She launched herself at Beca and as her hands gripped around Beca's neck the brunette dropped the mic and put her hands on Chloe's hips. Chloe quickly closed the gap between the two and her lips were finally on Beca's again, where they belonged. The two passionately kissed as the crowd cheered them on. Chloe pulled back with Beca's bottom lip between her teeth. "That was amazing." She whispered.

"The songs or the kiss?" Beca flirted.

"Both." Chloe kissed Beca again to thank her. As soon as Chloe had her lips against Beca's, memories flooded the DJ's mind. Everything had come back to her. Then everything went black.

 **Shit. What's gonna happen next? Sorry! Everything was perfect and then I had to ruin it. Lol. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy and I am writing this on a plane. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it was kinda short. REVIEW! Oh and #BechloeIsReal ! We won! Yay!**


	18. Everything's Okay

The paramedics came rushing in taking Beca to the ambulance. They attempted to revive her on the ride to the hospital and only just succeeded before they were going to call it. They brought Beca into a room and hooked her up to machines, she was going to be okay. Soon after Chloe came rushing in to the hospital.

"Hi are you looking for Miss Mitchell?" a nurse came up to the familiar redhead since she's been there a lot for the past month.

"Yes, yes! Is she okay?" Chloe had tears running down her face. She was still in her loose dress that was pretty short and she had makeup all over her face.

"Yes, she's going to be okay, she just woke up. Come with me."

"Oh thank god." Chloe felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

When Chloe saw Beca smile at her she ran to the brunette and hugged her tightly and didn't loosen her grip when Beca winced still being sore from her healing injuries.

"Ow, Chloe. Easy." When Chloe didn't let go Beca had to push her off of her, not that she wanted to but the redhead was really hurting her. "Sorry, Chloe. You're squeezing to tight. You're welcome to hug me but not too tight." Beca giggled.

"Shut up Beca, you scared me." Chloe sat next to the DJ taking their hands and intertwining them.

Beca looked at their hands and spoke, "I remember.", when Beca saw a confused/shocked face she explained, "I remember everything, Chloe. My entire life, school, music…..you." Beca touched her free hand to Chloe's cheek, using her thumb to swipe at a tear.

Chloe let out a huff which was a mix of a sigh and a relief laugh, "Oh my god, Beca. I- that's great. Wait, that's why you passed out?"

"Yeah, all because of you. Wait, I didn't mean for that to sound bad, it's a good thing. You made me remember, you're the reason I'm alive. Every time I was brought back to life was because my body fought for you. I love you Chloe Beale."

"I love you too Beca." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and climbed on top of her. Chloe looked down at Beca and Beca looked up at Chloe's sparkling eyes before stretching up and bringing the redhead down to her face and kissed her deeply.

 **Sorry it's super short, just didn't want to add anything else to this chapter. But i'm going to post another right after this. I'm thinking of ending this story soon. Don't worry the baby will happen first, but I'm going to do a time skip and just have short happy chapters. I guess I'm not that into when they are finally together because I like the parts where they tease each other and are oblivious to liking the other. But I want to finish this so I can start a new one which is going to be AWESOME. So please stay tuned for it.**


	19. Perfect Life

"Mommy!?" Chloe came running to the sound of her 3 year old crying her name.

"What happened buddy?!" She said as she came running around the corner but then realized it wasn't her she was saying 'mommy' to. Beca was chasing him around the backyard. Chloe leaned up against the wall and smiled at the two.

Beca had adopted Chloe's baby to be the second parent. They were living the perfect life.

 **The End.**

 **Okay I'm sorry, you can hate me. I suck. I should've just added this to the last chapter. I'm just really bored with this story and am anxious to start the next. It's a good reason to end this one. The next story is going to be THE BEST EVER. SO READ IT. Review please and hope you enjoyed 'A Bechloe Story'. That's a wrap.**


End file.
